Envoys of Gaia
by Trial-error
Summary: Two friends suddenly gained the powers of the Gamer, and after some unfortunate events, they end up serving as Gaia s Envoys. Now they travel the multiverse, completing Gaia s Will.
1. The chosen ones

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; this fan fiction is for the enjoyment of others and my own.**

 **Summary: Two friends discover that they have the powers of the Gamer and now, they use this power to travel the multiverse.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Well, I didn't expect this.**

The Gaia Theory, a theory that proposes that the Earth, that we live on, is a living being and that it can impose its will upon those who live on it. Since it is never scientifically proven, it is common used in games or in fantasy novels. Personally, I don't believe it however; certain incidents left many questions unanswered. Sometimes, life is a mysterious in many ways but, at the same time it isn't boring.

 **Joshua`s House – Sunday – 10.00 A.M. (Joshua`s POV)**

 ***RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG***

'Mmm… its ten o'clock, maybe I should sleep for five more minutes', I thought as I switched off my phone alarm, 'but I got to get there early for Ian`s celebration party.'

 ***DING***

 **QUEST RECEIVED**

'… Well, I didn't expect this.' I thought as a screen popped up in front of me before I clicked it.

 **QUEST ALERT**

 **PERSONAL QUEST: DON'T BE LATE**

 **Get to your Ian`s party. Don't be late**

 **TIME LIMIT: 2 HOURS**

 **REWARD: 1000 XP, a bottle of vodka**

 **FAILURE: Nothing**

 **ACCEPT: Y/N**

'It's seems that I have the powers of the gamer,' I thought while scratching my head 'but then again, I could be imagining it. I better test it out, just to be safe. "Ok, I accept", I say before pressing the Y screen.

 **QUEST ACCEPTED!**

 **{TIMESKIP} Joshua`s House – 7.00 P.M.**

"Mhm…. its looks like I really do have the powers of the gamer." I concluded after during various tests throughout the day. Just like in the Gamer comic, I have the same skills as the Gamer such as the [ **Gamer`s Mind], [Gamer`s Body] and [Observation].** And if you wonder what those skills are, here is an explanation of the skills.

 **[Gamer`s Mind] – (Passive)**

 **Description: Grants the user a sound mind and the ability to think logically regardless of the situation. Also grants immunity to psychology and mental attacks.**

 **[Gamer`s Body] – Lvl. Max (Passive)**

 **Description: Grants the user a body to live reality as a game. Eating and sleeping restores HP, MP and removes temporary status effects**

 **[Observation] – Lvl. 10/100 (Active) – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: A skill that grants the user the ability to gather information of the target through observation.**

Well, that's the most basic skills the gamer gets before he develops more. However, it seems I started off with two more skills than the Gamer, I have **[Cooking Skill]** and **[Sharp Weapon Mastery]**. I am assuming I got these two skills due to my training in culinary arts. Well, I am not a big shot chef like those on television or the chefs in five star hotels and restaurants. I work in a coffee shop, ten hours a day, for 6 days in a week. Anyway, here are my two skills

 **[Cooking Skill] – Lvl. 30/100 (Passive) – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: A skill for creating food with any ingredients. The greater the cooking skill is, the better the food will taste.**

 **[Sharp Weapon Mastery] – Lvl. 30/100 (Passive) – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: A skill that allow the user to use sharp melee weapons with great efficiency.**

 **When using sharp melee weapons, DMG is increased by 70%**

 **When using sharp melee weapons, Attack Speed is increased by 35%**

I also noticed some differences in my stats than the Gamer, some my stats are the same but I noticed some differences. In the Gamer comic, the Gamer`s stats were **[Power], [Strength], [Dexterity], [Intelligence], [Wisdom],** and **[Luck]**.My stats are…

 **CHARACTER: Joshua S.**

 **OCCUPATION: The Gamer**

 **LEVEL: 10 Next. LVL: 12.50%**

 **TITLE: Young Chef**

 **ALIGMENT: Neutral**

 **AFFILIATION: None**

 **HP: 325**

 **MP: 400**

 **STRENGTH: 12**

 **ENDURANCE: 9**

 **AGILITY: 15**

 **INTELLIGENCE: 12**

 **WISDOM: 15**

 **CHARM: 14**

 **LUCK: 6**

 **POINTS: 50**

 **Currency: $5,000**

Well, those are my base stats, they aren't anything special and I haven't decided where to put my points into. I could upgrade my endurance and strength to make me a tank, or agility and charm to make me a smooth criminal or maybe in intelligence and wisdom for a mage or I could just go all-rounder, but first….

 ***DING***

 **QUEST RECEIVED**

'I have to settle this quest first.' I thought as I checked what the quest was about.

 **QUEST ALERT**

 **PERSONAL QUEST: FIND YOUR PARTNER!**

 **Your partner has just discovered his power, but an unknown being has just entered this world and it's dangerous. You must find your partner and bring him to the Portal. The unknown being is hunting him. Please note, you cannot deny this Quest.**

 **TIME LIMIT: 4 HOURS**

 **REWARD: 5000 XP, $ 1,500, and a mysterious weapon**

 **FAILURE: Partner's Permanent Death**

 **ACCEPT: Y/Y**

'W-What on earth is going on now? I have a partner? And something dangerous is hunting him.' I thought as read through the quest again. "Damn, it looks serious, I better get started, but how am I suppose to find my partner?!" I questioned as I accepted the quest.

 ***DING***

 **QUEST ITEM RECEIVED**

 **(Partner tracking device)**

"….."

"Okay, that just made it easier." I said before I started points into strength, endurance and intelligence. I need higher stats or else I wouldn't be able to defend my partner or myself I have to face the threat,"Status"

 **CHARACTER: Joshua S.**

 **OCCUPATION: The Gamer**

 **LEVEL: 10 Next. LVL: 12.50%**

 **TITLE: Young Chef**

 **ALIGMENT: Neutral**

 **AFFILIATION: None**

 **HP: 575**

 **MP: 900**

 **STRENGTH: 22**

 **ENDURANCE: 19**

 **AGILITY: 25**

 **INTELLIGENCE: 32**

 **WISDOM: 15**

 **CHARM: 14**

 **LUCK: 6**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **Currency: $5,000**

 ***DING***

 **Your agility has been raised to 25 or over, a new ability has been created.**

 **[Evasion] – Lvl. 1/100 (Passive) – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Grants the user the ability to dodge attacks by doing evasive maneuvers.**

 **Effect: Increases user`s evasion by 50% when doing evasive maneuvers**

 **Your Intelligence has been raised to 25 or over, two new abilities have been created.**

 **[Novice Mana Manipulation] – Lvl. 1/100 (Passive) – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Grants the user the ability to manipulate mana for offensive or defensive purposes.**

 **[Mana energy bolt] – Lvl. 1/100 (Active) – EXP: 0% – DMG: 50 + INT – Cost: 20 per bolt**

 **Description: Allows the user to launch an energy bolt. It is linked to INT thus its attack power increases with intelligence**

"Okay, that should be enough for me to fight if there is any danger." I said before I pulled out the tracking device and one of my knives from my inventory."One of my knives will have to do as weapon; I better cast observation to determine its strength. Observation!"

 **[Stainless Steel Chef`s knife] – Rank: F – Durability: 173/200 – DMG: 20**

 **Description: A modern multi-purpose knife designed to perform well at many differing kitchen tasks, can also be used a makeshift weapon.**

"I better get moving before it's too late."

 **Christopher`s House – 3:59 A.M. (Christopher POV) (Same Day)**

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"Oppai…..mmm…..Delicious Oppai…it's so soft."

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

 ***HIKARI NO UTA* – [Phone alarm]**

 **Hajimari no hikari Kirali... kirali**

 **Owari no hikari Lulala Lila**

"ZZZZ…..mmm….ZZZ"

 **Kaesan el ragna**

 **Suna dokei wo**

 **Toki wa afuren**

 **Lulala lila**

"Uhhuhhh….ZZZZZZzzzzzz…Ugh… Damn Alarm."

 **Iku oku amata no Inochi no honoo**

 **Sururi Ochite wa hoshi ni**

 **Nagare nagarete utsukushiku**

 **Mata sei to shi no yuri kago de**

 **Yawaku awadatsu – music fades–**

"AAHHH…Sweet silence….ZZzzz"

 **UTAE... UTAE IM–**

"FUCKING HELL!", I screamed as I threw my phone away." Ugh…Because of you, now I am awake. Damn phone…" I groaned out before getting ready for church, brushing my teeth and showering. I heard my mum call me.

"CHRIS!" My mother called out.

"AAAHHH."

"CHRIS, SWITCH ON THE FLASK. THANK YOU"

 ***DING***

 **QUEST RECEIVED**

"The fuck….. What is this?" I muttered to myself, "Hmm….It looks like the Gamers quest screen, that I seen in the comics. Better open it."

 **QUEST ALERT**

 **Task from mother: Morning Drinks**

 **Boil water for the morning drinks.**

 **TIME LIMIT: 5 minutes**

 **REWARD: 500 XP, a cup of Milo**

 **FAILURE: Hunger**

 **ACCEPT: Y/N**

*Sigh* "I accept." I sighed as I accepted the quest, 'I must be dreaming… (Yawn) I am so tired. Better get going to church.'

 **{TIMESKIP} – 1.25 P.M.**

'Okay, I have been getting this pop up screens throughout the service. I am beginning to think this real. I better experiment with this "power" later, now I got to attend my committee meeting."

 ***DING***

 **QUEST RECEIVED**

'What…This quest shit again?' I thought as a screen appeared in front of me before accepting it.

 **QUEST ALERT**

 **PERSONAL QUEST: DON'T BE LATE**

 **Get to your committee meeting in the five minutes. Don't be late**

 **TIME LIMIT: 5 minutes**

 **REWARD: 1000 XP, increase affection with your members**

 **FAILURE: decrease affection with your members**

 **ACCEPT: Y/N**

"SHIT! I am going to be late."

 **{TIMESKIP} – 6.00 P.M.**

"AHH….Finally, I am free." I said as I relaxed on my bed, "Time for a nap!" I decided before closing my eyes as I lay on my soft and bouncy bed. But before I could go to sleep, I heard my mom calling from downstairs.

"CHRIS, WE ARE GOING OUT TONIGHT AND YOUR SISTER IS HAVING A SLEEP OVER AT SANCHA`S HOUSE SO YOU WILL BE ALONE IN THE HOUSE. WE WILL BE BACK LATE TONIGHT!"

"OKAY, MAA!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

 **{TIMESKIP} (2 hours later)  
**

"ZZZZZZzzzzzz"

 ***CRASH***

"Mhm… what was that noise?" I questioned as I woke up, 'I thought I was the only one at home tonight. Somebody is in my house.' I thought as I got off the bed.

 ***DING***

 **A NEW SKILL IS CREATED THROUGH YOUR ACTIONS**

 **[Sixth Sense skill] CREATED**

 **[Sixth Sense] – LvL.1/100 (Passive)**

 **Description: Unlocks the user`s sixth sense to sense danger around his surroundings. It grants the user the ability to sense danger and supernatural beings.**

"Hmm…. I should practice this skill, it could come in handy. I better call Josh; he knows more about the Gamer than I do.' I thought as I tried to call Josh on Skype. After a few moments of calling Josh, there was no answer, so I decided to check my new powers. "Okay, what powers do I have? Josh mentioned that the Gamers powers are just like a game. Hmm….how do I check? AH, I know, STATUS SCREEN!

 **CHARACTER: Christopher G.**

 **OCCUPATION: The Gamer**

 **LEVEL: 5 Next. LVL: 89.50%**

 **TITLE: None**

 **ALIGMENT: Neutral**

 **AFFILIATION: None**

 **HP: 275**

 **MP: 300**

 **STRENGTH: 15**

 **ENDURANCE: 7**

 **AGILITY: 12**

 **INTELLIGENCE: 8**

 **WISDOM: 8**

 **CHARM: 15**

 **LUCK: 15**

 **POINTS: 25**

 **Currency: $ 10,000**

"Huh, what the hell is this? Is this my stats? I questioned before I noticed my spare points."TIME TO SPEND THE POINTS!" I yelled happily before distributing the points." Let's see what I can spend my points on? Hmm, I think I will spend 5 points to **STR** , 5 points to **END** , 5 points to **AGI** , 5 points to **INT** , 2 points of **WIS** and 3 points to **CHA.** Click ok and DONE! **"**

 **CHARACTER: Christopher G.**

 **OCCUPATION: The Gamer**

 **LEVEL: 5 Next. LVL: 89.50%**

 **TITLE: None**

 **ALIGMENT: Neutral**

 **AFFILIATION: None**

 **HP: 350**

 **MP: 375**

 **STRENGTH: 20**

 **ENDURANCE: 12**

 **AGILITY: 17**

 **INTELLIGENCE: 13**

 **WISDOM: 10**

 **CHARM: 18**

 **LUCK: 15**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **Currency: $ 10,000**

"YEAH, I feel much stronger now, but what skills do I have. If I remember what Josh showed me before, I supposed to have some basic skills until I unlock more of them. AH…..I know, SKILLS!

 **[Gamer`s Mind] – (Passive)**

 **Description: Grants the user a sound mind and the ability to think logically regardless of the situation. Also grants immunity to psychology and mental attacks.**

 **[Gamer`s Body] – Lvl. Max (Passive)**

 **Description: Grants the user a body to live reality as a game. Eating and sleeping restores HP, MP and removes temporary status effects**

 **[Observation] – Lvl. 10/100 (Active) – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: A skill that grants the user the ability to gather information of the target through observation.**

 **[Sixth Sense] – LvL.1/100 (Passive)**

 **Description: Unlocks the user`s sixth sense to sense danger around his surroundings. It grants the user the ability to sense danger and supernatural beings.**

*SIGH* "So those are my skills huh." I sighed before noticing that none of my skills are suitable for fights." Hmm, I don't have any attack skills. But I should be able to deal with a burglar especially with my new strength." Before leaving my room, I grabbed my 20 kg barbell from the cabinet.

As I left the room, I noticed my home was in total darkness. It seems my parents forgot to switch on the lights. My sixth sense was tingling as I noticed a figure coming up the stairs. Thankfully, I was leaning against the wall and I could sneak closer to the figure that seems to be looking for a light switch. I creped as close I as can before I raised my barbell and striking the figure on the head and then I watched as the figure fell down the stairs.

"YEAH, take that bitch."

 **(THIRD PERSON POV)**

As the figure landed downstairs, Christopher went downstairs and searched for a light switch, it took him a few minutes but he found the switch on the left side of the wall. As the lights came on, the figure turned out to be Joshua.

"JOSHUA! Oh shit….. Did I kill him? Better check. I better get my electric buzzer." Before Christopher could leave, a hand grabbed Christopher`s leg and pulled him to the floor.

 ***THUD***

"Ow….. What the hell." Christopher groaned out before he turned to face to his assailant. It was Joshua, his head was bleeding profusely, and he had a dark aura shrouding him and a fully charged energy bolt aimed at him. And in that moment, Christopher knew he fucked up.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** * **BOOM***

 **{TIMESKIP} 10 minutes**

A singed and smoky Christopher sat on his sofa across Joshua, who had bandages wrapped around his head. Both of them lost a lot of Health and waiting for their Hp to regen. "Well, Christopher?" Joshua started.

"I am sorry, but was it necessary to blow me up, it was self-defense. A person with common sense would pick up a weapon to defend himself and why didn't you just call me?" He finishes.

"Well, I tried calling your phone 6 times, I rang your doorbell but there was no answer and when I was searching for a light switch and YOU hit me in the BLOODY HEAD WITH A FREAKING THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN HAVE ONE?!" Joshua retorted.

"TO EXERCISE WITH and besides my doorbell doesn't work, we didn't install it yet." Christopher stated before noticed Joshua`s blank stare, "Arrgh… Whatever, let's just forget it eh, no hard feelings." He finishes before walking to the kitchen and coming with 2 glasses of water. He hands one to Josh, "Agreed." Joshua replies before drinking. The two sat down for a few minutes in silence before Christopher asked a question. "Anyway, Why did you come to my house at this time of night huh, you could have visited me in the morning?"

"The reason why I am here, is because I found I have the powers of the Gamer and I am on a quest to find my partner, I`m assuming that it is you?"

"Yup, I have the gamers powers as well and I am level 5 at the moment" he added," And, What about you huh?"

"I am level 10"

"Sigh, why do you always have to be high leveled than me, bitch" Christopher replied obviously annoyed at the fact that his friend is better than him in a lot of thing."I just have to level up faster that you don't I huh?"

"We shall see about that, Christopher. Anyway, we need to get out of here, something dangerous is coming and we need to get to the portal now." He urged Christopher to get ready.

"What portal, Nee-chan~"

"IT'S NII-SAN!Not nee-chan. Nee-chan is for girls, Christopher." He corrected.

"OK, Nee-san. So where is the portal?"

*SIGH*" The portal is marked on our map; we have to get there before whatever manner of creature gets to us."

 ***RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR***

Just as he finished, they heard a loud roar echoing the area."Chris, get your stuff and let's go, NOW!" Joshua ordered. As Christopher ran upstairs to grab his bags, Joshua ran outside to look out for danger. When he arrived on the front yard, he noticed a 7 foot reptilian figure, armor covering its muscular chest, arms and knees, a wire mesh undersuit covered its entire body, a utility belt with various devices around it`s waist and an all too familiar mask .Even thought it was standing a few meters away, Joshua couldn't believe his eyes. "You got to be kidding me."

It was a Yautja or more commonly known as a Predator. They are an extraterrestrial species characterized by their hunting of other dangerous species for sport and honor. And one of them is standing right in front of him. As Joshua stared in belief, he noticed an object in the predator`s right hand. It was carrying a man`s head and from the state of it, it look like a fresh kill.

'When I was told something was hunting Chris. THIS IS NOT WHAT I EXPECT A LITERAL HUNTER!' Joshua thought before the predator noticed his presence and extends its wrist blades. 'Shit, he noticed me! As much I want to run, I can't leave Chris behind. So like I will have to stall it, but first I need to know how strong it is. Observation!"

 **Bad Blood Yautja**

 **HP: 1500/1500**

 **MP: 500/500**

 **Description: Criminal Yautja who have been sentenced to death and escaped. Now they roam the galaxy in exile either alone or in groups. Yautja possesses incredible strength and endurance, capable of tearing a man head and spine from the body with little effort. Yautja are also capable of leaping three times their heights.**

'That's… almost three times my health….. That is not good.' Joshua nervously thought. 'I need to use long range or I'm screwed.' He thought as he quickly charged up an energy bolt before launching it at the surprised predator.

 ***BOOM***

 ***RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR***

"CHRIS, HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

 **(Meanwhile with Christopher)**

When Christopher reached his room, he needed to make a decision, a decision so important that it could change the world for the better. He needed to choose... what anime he wants to brings with him. After, a few moments of thinking, he made a decision. "I`ll take everything and my cosplay sword of kusanagi from Naruto. Packing them in bag, he started to walk downstairs with his heavy bags, before an explosion blew a hole in his house. And Joshua jumped through the hole and hid behind the coach.

"YOU DONE YET!?" he asked as he was obviously irritated waiting for Christopher to get his bags before he noticed the amount of bags."And why do you have so many bags for, Chris?!"

"All of my anime collection is in these bags, and I am not leaving without them."

"Put them in your Inventory and let`s go."

"What Inventory?"

"….. Your Inventory, the one can where you can store anything in, THAT INVENTORY!"

"How do I activate it?"

"Just pu-" , ***BOOM*** he tried to say before he had to roll away from the coach when it exploded, "JUST PUT WHATEVER ITEM IN FRONT OF YOU INTO YOUR SCREEN!"

"OKAY, okay you have don't have to be anger at me." As Christopher loaded his bags into his inventory.

"LET GO.", Joshua commanded before he grabbed Christopher and pulled him towards the kitchen. When they exited the kitchen, Joshua tried to open the back door, only to find out it was jammed. "Chris, your door is jammed."

"Let go through the front gate."

"He`s in front of the gate." Joshua informed.

"Then we have no choice but to climb over then." Christopher said before he tried to climb over the wall. However, Josh had another idea and was charging an energy attack.

"That will take too long and he`s right behind us. Chris, stand back." He said before firing an energy bolt, blowing the door into pieces before running through."RUN, BITCH RUUN!"

"Don't me call me bitch, and run faster, HE RIGHT BEHIND US!" Christopher shouted as he ran alongside Joshua. After a several minutes of running through various alleyways, they managed to lose the predator. *Huff*"Where is *huff* the portal *huff*?" Christopher asked tiredly as Joshua was scanned his map.

"The portal is another mile away from here, but at least we lost that predator for a few moments."

"IT'S ANOTHER MILE AWAY! FUCK NO! I am not running all the way there. You're gonna have to carry me there."

"CHRIS now is not the time to be lazy, we got a freaking PREDATOR after us and you want me to carry you?"

"Yes." Christopher said childishly as Joshua just gave him an expressionless look before he turned away and ran ahead.

"Fine, you can stay here and wait for the predator to catch up, I`m going to keep running towards the safe zone with or without you." He said as he ran towards the safe zone.

Christopher watched as Joshua ran around the corner towards the safe zone. After a few moments of looking around, he noticed a bike tipped over on the street before he went over to pick it up. Just as Christopher picked up the bike, the predator landed a few meters away from HIM. Reacting instantly, he got onto the bike and began pedal as quickly as he could trying to get away from the predator."SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! He`s behind me and the predator is gaining on me." He said as he pedaled away from the predator that was catching up with him.

 ***DING***

 **A NEW SKILL IS CREATED THROUGH YOUR ACTIONS**

 **[RUN BITCH RUUN!] CREATED**

 **[RUN BITCH RUUN!] – LvL.1/100 (Passive)**

 **Description: In moments of extreme danger, User`s speed is doubled.**

 **Move Speed is increased by 200% when active.**

"PEDAL, PEDAL, NEED TO PEDAL FASTER OR THE FUCKER WILL GET ME!" he began before he took off in an amazing burst of speed.

 **(Few meters away)**

Joshua was about halfway to the portal when he smelled brunt rubber "Burning rubber? Where is that smell coming for?" he questioned before he heard screeching behind him. As he turned around, he noticed a figure speeding towards him at tremendous speed before it collided with him."Fuck."

 ***BAM***

Christopher knocked Joshua over in his haste to get away from the predator and the impact of the collision threw Christopher off his bike. However, he managed to roll and avoid any injures."What the hell was that for Chris-. "He began before he noticed the predator. "Get back on the bike and pedal!" he shouted as helped Christopher back onto the bike before getting on the back.

"HE`S RIGHT BEHIND US CHRISTOPHER, PEDAL FASTER!"

"I AM PEDALLING."

"PEDAL FASTER"

"SHUT UP, BEFORE I KICK YOU."

"HE`S GAINING"

"FFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKK"

 **Entrance to the portal (a few minutes later)**

"Where is the portal?" Christopher asked after they managed to gain some distance from the predator. Before he noticed a glowing door located at the end of an alley. "I see it, I see it. We are almost there." However, before they could get in the alley, a plasma bolt struck their back wheel, and it caused them to be thrown off their bike, but they managed to avoid any serious injuries.

"I am starting to hate that predator." Joshua groaned as he picked himself up. "Ouch, ow, shit, that hurts." Christopher said before he got up, "Come on, we are almost there." He said as he helped Joshua up. As they got close to the gate, predator landed in front of the portal and was in the process of aiming it`s plasma caster at them.

"Shit!" Joshua cursed as pushed Christopher to the side before leaning against the wall to avoid the plasma bolt. After narrowing missing the bolt, Joshua returned fire with his own energy bolt. The firefight between the predator and Joshua lasted for 5 minutes, with predator dodging the energy bolts and Joshua ducking into cover to avoid being hit by plasma. The alley was destroyed as both sides fire their respective long range armaments, the walls has scorch marks as energy and plasma bolts flew across the alley, destroying several garbage containers.

"I don't have much mana left, Chris." Joshua informed as he returned fire with an energy bolt. "Got any ideas on how to get out of this mess?" He asked.

"How much health does he left?" Christopher asked.

"Check it yourself, just cast Observation"

"Observation"

 **Bad Blood Yautja**

 **HP: 544/1500**

 **MP: 150/500**

 **Description: Criminal Yautja who have been sentenced to death and escaped. Now they roam the galaxy in exile either alone or in groups. Yautja possesses incredible strength and endurance, capable of tearing a man head and spine from the body with little effort. Yautja are also capable of leaping three times their heights.**

"He has 544 HP and 150 MP left. How much mp do you have left?" Christopher asked Joshua.

"I only have 100 mana left, I can shoot 5 more energy bolts, but it wouldn't be enough to kill it. One energy bolt cost about 20 mp each and the bolts only does 82 damage."

"Can't you charge it up or something? I sure that would be enough to kill him."

"Actually, I can." Joshua informed" I can put all my remaining mana into one last but powerful attack. However, if I miss, we will have no means to defend ourselves anymore, Christopher" he said seriously. It's true, the predator is superior to them in strength, endurance and agility, its suicide to fight him at close range.

"If I cause a distraction, can you hit him?"

"Sure, but what are going t-", was all Joshua could say before Christopher suddenly rushed out of cover. "HEY! Where are you going, CHRIS!" Joshua shouted as Christopher jumped through an open window."Damn, he left me." He said before he noticed the predator was coming closer. "Shit! He`s close. Ok, I need something strong but one that doesn't have a long charge time. Mayb-"His thoughts were interrupted by Christopher`s war cry coming from the apartments above him.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK YOU!" Christopher shouted as he jumped off the second floor of apartments, carrying a fire axe. As he landed behind the predator, he manage to hit in it`s back but it was not enough to kill it, the predator roared angrily before it grabbed Christopher and lifted him off the ground . As the predator brought Christopher up close to its face for a final look at its prey. Christopher started laughing, confused at the behavior of its prey; the predator tilted its head in confusion before it felt something slice its wrist, causing it to drop Christopher. It seems the axe wasn't the only weapon Christopher had, because in he's hand, there was a kitchen knife coated in the luminescent green blood of the predator. Angered, the predator backhanded Christopher into the wall.

"Ow… Fucking bitch that hurts!" Christopher cursed as slid down the wall, before he noticed the predator was coming for him. "You hit like a girl, you bastard." He taunted. His taunt seemed to anger the predator even more, as it began to make its way to the downed Christopher. As the predator stood in front of the Christopher, it extended its wrist blades before raising it for a killing blow. However, before the predator could strike, a spear of energy pierced through its heart. Behind it was Joshua, who had finished channeling his remaining mana in a spear. The predator growled one final time before succumbing to its wounds.

"Just in time." Joshua said before casting observation on the deceased predator.

"TAKE THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" Christopher shouted while giving the predator the finger, before a screen popped up in front of him.

 ***DING***

 **LEVEL UP!**

"Woo, I leveled up." He commented as he clicked the screen.

 **You are now level 11!**

"Ooh, 6 levels. Hey, Josh how many levels did you gain?"

"Hm... I am now level 13 now. Joshua replied before he went to the predator`s corpse."We better check the body. We can probably use some of his undamaged weapons." He said as he searched the predator.

"Okay, dibs on the bomb."

"NO BOMBS!"

"WHY NOT?!"

After a few minutes of searching the body, Joshua found the predator`s weapons. "Okay Chris, the wrist blades, the combi-stick and the mask still works. The plasma caster and smart disc need to be repaired first. Which ones do you want?"

"I want the wrist blades and the plasma caster. The rest, you can keep."

"Fine, then."

"Now can we go to the portal now, Onee-chan~?"

*SIGH*"Yes, let's just go." Joshua said tiredly before he began walking towards the portal, as the duo walked towards the portal, Christopher asked his friend a question. "Hey, Josh."

"Hmm"

"Do you have any idea what's beyond that portal? He asked excitedly as he was curious about adventure to take.

"Honestly, no. I don't know but we have no choice but to go through. If we don't, there might more monsters that would come after us. Joshua replied as he stopped in front of the portal. "How are you excited about leaving this world, Chris?

"What do you mean?"

"We could possibly be leaving this world and never coming back, you know. We might never see our families again. How are you excited?"

"I can't depend on parents forever; I have to learn to fend for myself, sooner or later." Christopher replied as stopped in front of the portal.

"While that is true, Christopher, how can you stand the thought of never seeing your family again?

"Eventually, I would lose them anyway, so it's best that we leave for their safety right?" As he crossed through the portal.

*Sigh*"A good answer, Chris, I wouldn't have it any other way." Joshua said to himself before crossing into the portal. "Thank you, Gaia for the **Gamer's mind"**

 ***DING***

 **QUEST COMPLETED**

 **As so it begins our tale of two friends who will embark on an adventure, to face many dangers and to solve mysteries in order to complete the will of Gaia.**

* * *

 **Author Note:I hope you enjoyed this story, spent a lot of time writing this. And sorry for the lack of updates.**

 **Regards Trial-Error**

 **P.S: Say thank you to my co-writer**

 **(Unknown Voice) MAIN WRITER**


	2. The Envoys

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; this fan fiction is for the enjoyment of others and my own.**

 **Summary: Two friends discover that they have the powers of the Gamer and now, they use this power to travel the multiverse.**

 **Chapter 2: Becoming an Envoy of Gaia**

 **Location: Unknown**

Stepping out of the portal, the first thing, our duo noticed is that they were definitely not on earth anymore. Rather, they found themselves on some kind of landmass floating in the clouds. After a few moments of being awestruck, our duo decided to get to higher ground. After having climbed up a hill, they were amazed by the beauty of the land. The land was filled with lush green fields as far as the eye can see, dense forests filled to the brim with life, a river that stretches across the land, providing fresh water to all life residing there, tall mountains surround the land, acting as a border that prevent its inhabitants from leaving and Joshua could see several waterfalls in the distance as well. However, they realized that were no signs of human civilization anywhere on the land

"Well, what do we do now Josh?" Christopher asked as he tried surveyed the land from the cliff, he and Joshua had climbed up to, "It's so misty, how the hell we are suppose to see anything and why do I hear runni- ahh"

"Stop complaining, Christopher. Can`t you see that I am trying to think here." Joshua grumbled as he sat on a rock, complete unaware of his friend fate. For a while, he sat there pondering about their current situation. After a few moments, he came up with a conclusion, "Christopher, maybe we haven't reached a… Chris? Where in God`s name did you go?" Joshua questioned as he looked around for his missing friend before he realized that he was near the edge. "OH SHIT! DID HE WALK OFF?!" Climbing to his feet, he peered over the edge for signs of his friend. He was relieved to find that over the edge was a lake at the bottom, deciding to take safe way, he carefully climbed down the hill towards the lake. As he was climbing down the hill,he noticed that the cliff they were on was connected to a waterfall.

When he finally reached the bottom, he couldn't find Christopher anywhere near waterfall. Before he could leave to search for Christopher, he noticed trail of footprints leading into the forest."Ugh… He went into the forest didn't he? *SIGH* Great, now he probably lost." Joshua complained before following the footprints. After following the footprints into the forest, he received a new quest.

 ***DING***

 **QUEST RECEIVED**

"A quest? At a time like this? He questioned before clicking the screen.

 **QUEST ALERT**

 **GAIA QUEST: FIND THE TEMPLE**

 **Gaia requires your presence at her temple**

 **TIME LIMIT: Before nightfall**

 **REWARD: Mysterious Item**

 **FAILURE: Nothing**

 **ACCEPT: Y/N**

"Huh… Gaia has a temple? And I have to get there before nightfall? Damn, Gaia is not making this easy for me. Joshua said before checking his map."Hmm, the temple isn't too far from here. I should be able to get there quickly, but what am I going to do about Chris?" before he realized that Christopher probably received the same quest as him. "If he has received this quest as well, I can find him at the temple. Thank God, Gaia heard me." He said before running in the direction of the temple.

 **(Meanwhile with Christopher)**

While Joshua was sitting on a rock and thinking, Christopher had accidently walked off the edge of the waterfall and into the lake below. After swimming to the surface, he noticed that he lost half of his health from the fall. Normally, a 100ft drop from a waterfall into a lake wouldn't do any damage to people even if they fell off, but Christopher had scraped against the sides of the waterfall as he fell.

"Ow…that hurts so much." He said painfully before lying down. A familiar screen popped up.

 ***DING***

 **Physical Resistance has level up"**

 **[Physical Resistance] – Lvl. 14/100 (Passive) – EXP: 63.84%**

 **Description: As physical resistance improves, the body takes less damage from physical attacks.**

 **Physical damage is reduced by 15%**

"…"

"Fuck you Joshua, why didn't you tell me that we were near the damn edge. If you did, I wouldn't have fallen off, I will get back at you Joshua, I swear it but now I think I need to lie down for a while." For a while, he laid there, waiting for his health to regenerate."This is taking way too LONG!" He complained impatiently while watching his health slowly regen," I have been laying here for the past 20 minutes and I only regained 70 points. How long do I have to lie here? 30 minutes? No, fucking way." Before he remembered he can eat food to regain health quickly. " **Inventory"**

Looking into inventory, to his anger and dismay, he didn't find any food. "Damn you, Josh; you had to keep all the food! And just when I need it too." He grumbled before he noticed his surroundings. "Is that a forest?" I wonder if I can find some berry bushes." He deduced before limping into the forest in search of some edible berries.

 **(20 minutes later)**

Shortly after entering the forest, Christopher found several bushes of berries. After he had enough berries, he headed back to the clearing, but he received a quest.

 ***DING***

 **QUEST RECEIVED**

"Fucking Gaia, why now? At a time like this?" he grumbles as he clicks the screen

 **QUEST ALERT**

 **GAIA QUEST: FIND THE TEMPLE**

 **Gaia requires your presence at her temple**

 **TIME LIMIT: Before nightfall**

 **REWARD: Mysterious Item**

 **FAILURE: Nothing**

 **ACCEPT: Y/N**

*Sigh* "I have no choice do I? I guess Josh will be there as well. And I get there, I gonna smack him! Now where the fuck is that temple? **Map"** Checking his map, he found a large structure in the center of the landmass. 'Albus Temple? Is that the temple? Hmm, I guess it is… since it's the only building here' he thought before heading towards the temple.

 **(Albus Temple)**

Following the map, Joshua found his way out of the forest and into a clearing. "Okay… I am finally out of there. Now, where is that damn….temple" he trailed off once he saw the temple. Albus Temple was ancient temple that uses a traditional Japanese building style for aesthetics but the materials used to make the temple was otherworldly in nature. And from what he could see the temple had pearl white stone walls with glowing blue crystals, radiating with energy, built into the temple, glowing orbs could be seen floating around the temple and a large glowing crystal was floating above the temple. And it was on a floating island...

"Okay…How do I get there?" He questioned before looking around for a path. After scanning the environment for a few moments, he spotted a column with runic writing connected to a platform on a nearby cliff. Walking up to the column, he noticed that several runes were glowing with the same blue energy as the crystals on the temple. "Hmm…Why are these runes glowing?" Brushing his hand over the runes, he noticed the runes glowed brighter once his hand was near it. "Are these runes activated by mana? Maybe, they will activate a path for me if I channel some power." He said before channeling some mana into the runes. As soon as he channeled his mana, the platform he was standing, started to lift off from the ground and float towards the temple. "Yes! It works!"

 ***DING***

 **You have made a brilliant deduction; you gain 1 point in intelligence.**

As platform started to float towards the temple, Christopher finally arrived on the clearing. "Finally I'm out of the fucking forest now where is that fucking idiot?" he said before he noticed Joshua on the floating platform. "You fucking wanker, get your Chinese ass down here!" he shouted from the clearing. Running up to the column, he noticed the runes were glowing but unable to figure out what to do. "JOSH, HOW DO YOU ACTIVATE THIS SHIT?" He shouted to his friend.

On the floating platform, Joshua could see that he was coming up to a landing on the floating temple, when he heard Christopher shouting at him from below. "JOSH, HOW DO YOU ACTIVATE THIS SHIT?"

"CHANNEL SOME MANA INTO THE RUNES!" Joshua answered back as the platform floated away.

"WHAT, WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Christopher shouted back but Joshua was out of hearing range. "Damn it, he`s out of range." As he muttered to himself before turning back to the runes before deciding to observe the runes a little while more. After observing the runes closely, he remembers that he had some free points from the levels he gained after the battle with the predator." STATUS SCREEN!"

 **CHARACTER: Christopher G.**

 **OCCUPATION: The Gamer**

 **LEVEL: 11 Next. LVL: 89.50%**

 **TITLE: None**

 **ALIGMENT: Neutral**

 **AFFILIATION: None**

 **HP: 350**

 **MP: 375**

 **STRENGTH: 20**

 **ENDURANCE: 12**

 **AGILITY: 17**

 **INTELLIGENCE: 13**

 **WISDOM: 10**

 **CHARM: 18**

 **LUCK: 15**

 **POINTS: 30**

 **Currency: $ 10,000**

'Hmm… I think I shall increase my intelligence by 2 points, 7 points in wisdom, 6 points in strength, 5 points in endurance…..', He thought to himself as he was deciding what to dedicate points into. After a few short moments, Christopher finally decided what to dedicate his points into.

 **CHARACTER: Christopher G.**

 **OCCUPATION: The Gamer**

 **LEVEL: 11 Next. LVL: 89.50%**

 **TITLE: None**

 **ALIGMENT: Neutral**

 **AFFILIATION: None**

 **HP: 535**

 **MP: 485**

 **STRENGTH: 26**

 **ENDURANCE: 17**

 **AGILITY: 20**

 **INTELLIGENCE: 15**

 **WISDOM: 17**

 **CHARM: 21**

 **LUCK: 19**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **Currency: $ 10,000**

 **Your agility has been raised to 15 or over, a new ability has been created.**

 **[Dash] – Lvl. 1/100 (Active) – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Allows the user to dash forward or backwards quickly**

 **Effect: Increases user`s movements speed based on the user`s agility**

 **Your Intelligence has been raised to 15 or over, two new abilities have been created.**

 **[Simple Mana Manipulation] – Lvl. 1/100 (Passive) – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Grants the user the ability to channel mana.**

 **[Mana blast] – Lvl. 1/100 (Active) – EXP: 0% – DMG: 20 + INT – Cost: 5 per bolt**

 **Description: Allows the user to launch a mana blast. It is linked to INT thus its attack power increases with intelligence**

 **Your charm has been raised to 15 or over, two new abilities have been created.**

 **[Convincing Aura] – Lvl. 1/100 (Passive) – EXP: 0%**

 **Effect: Increases the chances user has when trying to convince people, based on the user`s charm.**

"Hmm, looks about right. Man, I did a good job." He congratulated himself, "Now… Let's try this mana blast." He said smiling as he aimed at the runes. Firing a mana blast into the column had caused a small explosion, forcing Christopher to shield himself. After the smoke had cleared, he noticed his attack didn't damage the column. Walking up to column to inspect it again, he noticed the runes glowed brighter before the platform; he was standing on, suddenly started rumbling before launching into the air towards the temple.

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR"

 **(Meanwhile with Joshua)**

When Joshua`s platform had reached the floating island, he was surprised to find a pathway paved with some kind of white stone leading to the temple. As he walked down the path, he saw large crystals column growing on the sides of the path. When the temple finally came into sight, Joshua was amazed by the beauty of the temple. The temple looked more like a Japanese castle than a temple, its curved walls were made of pearl white stone, blue crystals built into its walls, providing a radiant glow to the temple and a large wooden gate with two crystals embalmed into it was at the end of the pathway. "Wow… Gaia must really like Japanese architecture." He commented as he walked up to the gate."I wonder why Christopher is taking so long. He might be stu-"

* **BOOM***

Joshua`s musings was interrupted by an explosion that shook the entire island, knocking him off his feet. "WHAT THE HELL?" he exclaimed from the floor before getting up. 'That came from the landing platform' he thought before running down the path back to the landing platform. Reaching the landing platform, he was shocked to see that a platform had crashed into the side of the island, destroying the landing completely. And the culprit lay few feet away from the destroyed landing on a patch of soft grass.

"Oh my God, Christopher, how on earth did you crash a floating platform into the island?" Joshua exclaimed as he went over to help Christopher up. However, Christopher suddenly got up and bitch slapped him and due to strength stats, it knocked Joshua over. "What the hell man!"

"Oh hey Josh, how was the trip?" Christopher asked while fanning his hand, "How was your wanking time of yours up there?"

"Really? Are still mad that you fell off a cliff?"

"Nah, I am not mad **.** I`m furious" he replied sarcastically before he noticed the path."Hey Josh, does the path lead to the temple?" he asked before walking onto the path.

"Yes, its does." Joshua replied as he got up before catching up with his friend. "I was actually at the temple when you crashed the platform into the island. And how did you crash it anyway?"

"Well, I guess I pumped mana into it."

"You only need to channel a little bit of mana into it. How much mana did you channel?"

"Oh, I shot it with a mana blast." Christopher added absent mindedly.

"… I have nothing to say"

 **(Albus Temple, Front Gate)**

After the walking back up the path, the duo had finally reached the gate again. " **Fucking Stairs** " Christopher exclaimed as he sat on the edge of the path. "I hate fucking stairs. They are my eternal enemy." He whined as he sat there. "Joshua, carry me!"

"You got a pair of legs, you can walk." Joshua replied as he gave Chris a disapproving look. "It's just stairs Chris; didn't you have to climb three flights of stairs everyday in school?

"That's true and that's why I hate fucking stairs. Climbing stairs is like walking on fire without shoes."

"You lazy bugger, you should use the stairs more often. It will help you lose some weight."

"Shut the fuck up, you`re fatter than me."

"Well, at least I can climb up a mountain without any problems. What's your excuse?

"Because you`re so fat that it slows me down and besides you're blocking the stairs."

"The first one makes no sense at all."

"Of course, it doesn't. You`re beyond sense." He insulted

"Well, fuck you."

"Which Hole do you prefer?"

"OH MY GOD! WHY? You know that I`m a bit homophobic" Joshua groaned out.

"Well, this is what you get for not carrying me."

"If I carry you, will you shut up?"

"Of course, _if you do a good service_."

"God, help me."

 **(Inside Albus Temple)**

After a painfully long trip up the stairs (for Joshua), the duo finally reached their destination." Okay Chris, we are here, now get off me." Joshua ordered while Christopher climbed off his back.

"Well, thanks for the lift." He thanked Joshua before patting his head. "It was a good ride but the service was horrible."

"Bastard." Joshua cursed as he sat on the floor.

 ***DING***

 **QUEST COMPLETED**

 **GAIA QUEST: FIND THE TEMPLE**

 **Gaia requires your presence at her temple**

 **TIME LIMIT: Before nightfall**

 **REWARD: Mysterious Item**

 **FAILURE: Nothing**

"Oh yeah, our quest reward. I wonder what I get." Joshua said before clicking on the screen. As soon as the screen disappeared, a bundle dropped unto his awaiting hands."Hmm, What this? **Observation** "

 **The Black Coat (Organization XII) – Rank A – Durability 1000/1000 – Def: 500**

 **Description: A magical form of clothing that allows the person that wears it to safely pass through the Corridors of Darkness.**

 **The Black Coat's main purpose is to resist the corruption inflicted upon one's heart when they pass through a Corridor of Darkness. It also seems to be able to change shape to fit its wearer.**

 **Special Effects:**

 **Wearing the black coat shrouds your face in darkness unless the hood is lowered**

 **Mana can be used to restore durability.**

"Oooh, that's a nice item" Joshua commented as he continued to inspect the coat."What did you get Chris?" he asked his friend after he was satisfied with his new coat.

"All I got is this little bottle." Christopher replied dejectedly.

"Cast Observation, Christopher."

Fine, **Observation"**

 **[_]**

 **[_}**

 **[_]**

"Huh? It's blank" Christopher told his friend before inspecting the bottle once more.

"What? Is your observation skill too low?" Joshua said before casting observation on the bottle.

 **[Potion of Transformation]**

 **[One time use}**

 **[Permanently changes the drinker into their most desired form]**

"It's a potion of transformation; it changes the drinker into their most desired form." Joshua explained, "You should sav- Don't drink that! "

*Gulp*

"It doesn't taste too bad, it's like strawberry milk." Christopher commented before noticing his friend`s shocked face,"What`s wrong with you?" he asked cluelessly.

"IT'S PERMANENT!"

"Oh, it is?" Christopher questioned before a flash of light, blinded Joshua, forcing him to cover his eyes. Once the light subsided, Joshua opened the eyes. He was shocked to find that instead of his friend Christopher, a young girl stood in his place, wearing Christopher clothes. "Oh my God, Christopher, why do you do these stupid things?" Joshua growled out.

'Christopher' had transformed into a girl with long honey blonde hair, dark brown eyes and small cute face and beautiful petite body with flawless skin, and smooth slender legs. He had transformed into Umaru Doma from Himouto! Umaru-chan. "Honestly, Chris, Why did you transform into Umaru?"

"Don't be jealous. This is my desired form and _I know you want it_." 'Christopher' replied mischievously before Joshua bonked 'him' on the head. "Ow, what was that for, huh you piece of shit."

"For drinking strange liquids and acting like a dumbass." Joshua replied obviously annoyed with the situation

"I was already drinking it before you started talking."

"That gives me even more reason why I need to knock some sense into you." Joshua said as he raised his hand to bonk 'Christopher' again

"Before you bonk me in the head again, you could give me some clothes unless you want to see me naked, you pervert." 'Christopher' said before Joshua notice that 'Christopher`s' clothes was slowly slipping off 'his' new body.

*Sigh* "Don't you have any smaller clothing?" Joshua asked tiredly, obviously worn out by all the shit, he has seen today.

"Nope, most of my clothes are too big.", 'Christopher' said before he realized that he's a girl now. After inspecting 'his' new body with great enthusiasm. "OOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!"

"Why are you shouting?" Joshua asked with a blank face, somehow he knew he would regret it.

"I GOT BOOBS NOW!" Christopher shouted happily before getting up and jumping unto Joshua`s back. "Let`s go, my **piggy!"**

"I am not a pig, you lazy bugger." Joshua grumbled before continuing up the stairs. "You are lucky; I want to get there quickly."

"I am lucky. Now let's go." 'Christopher' said before biting Joshua`s head *CHOMP*

"OWW, Bitch! Don't bite me."

 **(Albus Temple, Top Floor)**

*Huff* "Finally, *huff* we have arrived." Joshua puffed out as he finally reached the top floor while carrying his friend on his back.

"That wasn't tiring at all now get down and let me off, little piggy." 'Christopher said before getting off his back. "Great ride, don't you think Josh? Now where is Gaia?" 'Christopher' questioned before 'he' noticed two large sliding doors that had a blue glow emanating through the gapes. "Well, I guess Gaia is in there."

"I`ll get my revenge, later Christopher." Joshua growled out.

"Didn't Jesus say if a person slaps you on the right cheek, you offer your left?"

"Too bad, I am a liberal." Joshua retorted angrily."Let's just get it over with." He said before opening the sliding doors. The duo were surprised to find themselves in a throne room of sorts, however it was rather empty for a throne room. Normally a throne room would be decorated with beautiful oriental paintings, exquisite furniture or even a majestic throne. Rather it was empty expect for a glowing orb on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

"Uuuwah, this is so… What the fuck is that thing?" 'Christopher' said as he surveyed the room and noticed the orb in the middle. "What is that orb, Joshy?"

"I am assuming its Gaia." Joshua replied and as soon as he said that, they heard a heavenly voice echoing throughout the room.

" _ **You are correct, Joshua."**_ The voice said as the orb let out a blinding light. Once the light died down, in place of the orb, a woman with long blonde hair and light blue eyes, wearing a form-fitting full-length white dress with an ornate golden crest and blue stones around her waist, Her jewelry consist pair of bracelets, armlets, earrings and a tiara. Around her shoulders, a light yellow shawl flows freely, and a veil extending from her tiara. _**"Welcome to my temple Christopher and Joshua, I thank you for answering my call."**_ She welcomes us both.

"CCCCCCCOOOOOOSSSSSSMMMMMMMOOOOOOOSSSSSSS!" 'Christopher' squealed in delight. Christopher was fan of Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy Dissidia games.

" _ **I am not Cosmos rather I have chosen her form from your memories."**_ Gaia responded however Christopher ignored Gaia and continued to skip around the room, cheering about meeting Cosmos. "I met Cosmos. I met Cosmos."

" _ **Is she usually like this?"**_ Gaia asked as she is not familiar with the antics of Christopher.

"Yes, yes he is usually like this." Joshua responded as he continue to stare at Christopher who`s still skipping around the room. After a few minutes, Christopher finally calmed down enough to have a conversation."Sooo, what the fuck did you bring us here for?" Christopher asked rudely.

"Christopher! Silence, we are guest here." Joshua scolded Christopher before bowing to Gaia, "Lady Gaia, I apologize for his rude behavior". He apologizes.

" _ **I accept your apology, my dear Joshua. I know Christopher did not mean any disrespect."**_

Don't you dare silence me, you dick head! I know we are guest here and I want to make a complaint so yeah. And for your information, I am Sarah now." Sarah complains however Gaia and Joshua ignored her in favor of their conversation.

"Lady Gaia, why did you bring us here?" Joshua asked politely. "While I am thankful that you gave us this power, I would like to know to why?"

"Fuck this shit, I am out, I gonna wait outside. I`ll leave the rest to you, Joshy." Sarah said before leaving the room.

" _ **Ahh Yes, the reason why I brought both of you here. You see, I need the two of you to become my envoys.**_

"Envoys? Why do you need envoys?" Joshua asked, confused why an entity like Gaia would need envoys.

" _ **To spread my influence and maintain order."**_

"Maintain order? How do we maintain this order? Envoys are diplomats, Lady Gaia. "

" _ **By completely, my missions or your 'quests' that you receive, the quests that you complete will keep the balance in check." Gaia replied**_

"What balance, Lady Gaia?"

" _ **The balance of Power, my dear Joshua, Power exists in all things. However, some events or certain individuals disrupt this balance of power, possibly destroying the world and so I need envoys."**_

"Is that why you gave us the power of the gamer? To make us adaptable?"

" _ **Yes, my dear Joshua. When I searched through your memories, I found that the power of the Gamer will give you several advantages against your foes. The power to learn, develop and upgrade any skill is incredibly useful, don't you think?"**_

"I agree with you, Lady Gaia, but why did you choose us out of the billions of people? We weren't born stronger or more beautiful than others nor do we have any special skill or talents."

" _ **Simple, it is because you are willing to accept change."**_

"Accept change?"

" _ **Yes, one must be willing to accept change before one can bring change. And both of you have the desire to bring change but lack the power to do so. And so I am granting you this power."**_

"It`s a wonderful offer, Lady Gaia, but what happens if we accept being your envoys?"

" _ **You will be granted the title of envoy and you will be able to travel to other dimensions."**_

"And if we refuse, Lady Gaia?"

" _ **I send you back peacefully and remove your memories of the events that occurred. I will not force you into this task."**_ Gaia gave Joshua a reassuring smile. _ **"I don't want slaves; I want envoys, if I force this task unto you. It would cause more problems that it would solve.**_

"What will happen to our families if we accept, Lady Gaia?"

" _ **I will simply make a copy of you and have it live your human life. One that you would live if you didn't accept this task."**_

"So everything will be normal? Our families and life wouldn't be affected?

" _ **Yes, your family will live through their life without any changes nor will your clone.**_

"Let me discuss this with my friend; is that okay with you, Lady Gaia?"

" _ **Yes, please take your time."**_

"Thank you, my lady." Joshua thanked Gaia before leaving the room. Looking around for his friend, he found his friend leaning aganist the balcony, seemingly enjoying the scenery that only the top floor can provide. "Chris? We need to talk."

"Say that name and I get the permission to punch you in the face." 'Christopher' threatened Joshua who left out a huge sigh before correcting himself.

"Fine, Sarah, we need to talk."

"That's better. Now what the fuck is it, dickhead?"

*Sigh* "Well…" As Joshua relayed his conversation with Gaia to his friend, Sarah intently listened while adopting thinking pose. He explained what their role as envoys will be, why they were chosen as envoys, what happens if they accept and what happens if they refuse. "So what is your decision?"

"I will tell you in the room." Sarah said as they walked back to the throne room. Opening the door, they were greeted by Gaia who was sitting down, having afternoon tea. Gaia`s afternoon tea was complete with a pot of tea, ham sandwiches, fruit tarts and a strawberry cake. _ **"Welcome back, have you made your decision?"**_ Gaia asked before sipping on her tea.

"Gaia, can I ask you something?"

" _ **Yes?"**_

"Do you have power to do anything and everything?"

" _ **Yes, I have the power."**_

"I will accept your offer on three conditions."

" _ **What is your conditions?"**_

"My first condition, give me some clothes. These clothes are too big."

" _ **Granted."**_

In a flash of light, Sarah was dressed a white button up shirt, a red pleated skirt, thigh high socks, school shoes, and a red ribbon around her neck. "Thanks Gaia. My second condition, grant me the power to Shapeshift."

" _ **Granted, but you have to practice your shape shifting."**_

 ***DING***

 **YOU HAVE LEARNED THE ABILITY TO SHAPESHIFT**

 **[Shapeshift Ability] CREATED**

 **[Shapeshift] – LvL.1/100 (Active) – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Grants the user the ability to change the user`s form in exchange for mana.**

 **Effect: Uses 50 mana to change the user`s form, once shape shifting is in use, 5 mana per minute will be used to maintain the form.**

 **At level 25, the user will be able change their voice. At level 50, the user can maintain the form without using mana. At level 75, the user will be able to copy the desired target`s quirks and habits. At level 100, the user will be able to perfectly copy the desired targets personality perfectly.**

"YYYYYEEEEESSSSS! Now for my final condition."

" _ **Go on."**_

"Please grant me the Yatsufusa."

" _ **Hmm… I am not familiar with this 'Yatsufusa'. Let see your memories, so that I may recreate the sword."**_ Gaia said before closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again. _ **"Why do choose this sword?"**_

"I don't want to be puppet to society but rather a puppet master."

" _ **Granted but you must promise me that you wouldn't use this blade for evil.**_

"I accept."

 ***DING***

 **YOU HAVE RECEIVED March of the Dead: Yatsufusa – Rank A – Durability 1000/1000 – Atk: 200**

 **Description:** **Yatsufusa is a blade-type Teigu that is able to control a maximum of eight corpses of those whom it has killed. The user can also manipulate the skills and abilities the reanimated corpses had in life. The puppets are known to retain their habits, desires and traces of personality that they had in life, sometimes enabling the user to utilize these to their advantage.**

 **Special Effects: Grants the user the ability to control up to 8 corpses of enemies the user has killed with the blade.**

"Thank you, Gaia. I will treasure this sword."

 _ **You are welcome, my child. Remember your promise to not use this blade for evil.**_ Gaia said with a smile before turning to Joshua. _**"I already know your answer, my dear Joshua. And so I will grant you one request.**_

"Thank you, Lady Gaia." Joshua said as he bowed his head.

" _ **What is your request?"**_ Gaia asked as Joshua adopted a thoughtful look. For a few moments, he thought about what he would request from Gaia. Finally deciding on what to request, he bowed to Gaia once more before whispering his request to Gaia.

Gaia adopted a thoughtful look, as she processed his request. _**"I will grant your request; however it may take some time."**_

"Take as much time as needed, Lady Gaia and thank you for granting my request." Joshua said as he raised his head to look at Gaia once again. He felt movement behind him, turning around he came face to face with Sarah.

"What the fuck did you ask Gaia for, huh?" She demanded from Joshua, who simply shrugged in response.

"It's something that doesn't concern you, so don't worry about it." He said before turning to Gaia "Now then, what is our mission, Lady Gaia?"

" _ **I am sending you to a world called Halkeginia, the humans there have forgotten Nature`s embrace and now call upon the one called the Founder. You will re-educate them and ensure the stability of power. The world may be primitive by your standards, but it is full magical energy and ripe for the taking. But be warn, the world there can be quite dangerous."**_

"We are ready, Lady Gaia." Joshua said before a glowing blue portal, the same one they used to get here, opened in the middle of the room. Before walking towards the portal, he equipped his black coat and was about to walk to the portal when Sarah decided enough was enough.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HALKEGINIA?!" She screamed suddenly, scaring Joshua causing him to trip. "Ha-ha, serves you right for ignoring me."

"What is it now?" Joshua groaned out as he picked himself up.

"Nothing." She replied before walking through the portal.

"Bitch." Joshua cursed before following Sarah into the portal.

* * *

Author Note: Well, our two friends has arrived in a strange land, met Gaia, become Envoys and now they are leaving for their first mission.

Trial-Error: It took me sometime but this will do, i hope you enjoy it.

(unknown voice): I wrote most of it remember, Don't complain Trial-Error.

Trial-Error: Silence, Don't interfere. Go to sleep.

(unknown voice): Fine then, you write the next chapter then I'm going to sleep. -Walks off-


	3. The Start of an Adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; this fan fiction is for the enjoyment of others and my own.**

 **Summary: Two friends discover that they have the powers of the Gamer and now, they use this power to travel the multiverse.**

 **Chapter 3: Not the best spawn point.**

 **Halkeginia, Tristain Magical Academy**

It was a beautiful morning in Tristain, a wonderful day to begin the Springtime Summoning Ritual and most students would be excited to finally summon their familiars, a creature suited for the mage in question will be summoned and bound to the mage for life. However, not everyone was excited, one in particular was a girl named Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Louise was the third daughter of the Vallière Family, an influential family in Tristain and trusted vassal of the royal family. She was a petite young girl, 16 years of age and about 4'9" ft in height. Unlike her family who were easily Triangle class mages and beyond, she has shown almost no magic potential throughout her entire life. Every time, she tries to cast a spell, it only results in an explosion of varying magnitude. But today, she will show them that she isn't a zero when she summons her divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant. Her musings were cut short when she heard her rival call her name.

"Hm..." Louise grunted quietly before stepping forward. Standing in the middle of the crowd of students, she could hear her classmate`s jeering.

"Louise the zero, what do you suppose she will summon?"

"There`s no way, she can summon anything. We will just have another explosion and nothing else.

"With all your boasting, you should be able to summon up something more amazing than this, right Louise? Her rival, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst challenged.

"But of course." Louise said putting up brave front, however internally she feared that she would fail. 'Please work.' She thought before reciting the summoning spell.

My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" Twirling her wand around before casting the spell, this resulted in a massive explosion, knocking nearby students off their feet and filling the entire court with dust and smoke.

"I knew this was gonna happen."

"That explosion is her biggest one yet."

"As expected of Louise the Zero, she couldn't even perform the summoning ritual correctly."

"Are you alright, Montmorency?" A young man with blonde hair named Guiche asked his girlfriend as he tried to help her up. Montmorency ignored him as her gaze seemed fixed upon on something. "What's wrong?" He asked, only for his girlfriend to point into the smoke, where three figures could be seen. Once the smoke cleared, they could see Louise standing over a commoner in a blue tunic with blue pants; however upon seeing the other two figures, they were shocked to say the least.

The first figure was a male about 5'7" ft in height, wearing black leather coat with a hood that obscured his face. He also wore black gloves and black shoes, effectively covering every part of the body. And the second figure was a girl about 5'4" ft in height, She was a beautiful girl with long honey blonde hair, dark brown eyes and small cute face and beautiful petite body with flawless skin, and smooth slender legs. She was dressed a white button up shirt, a red pleated skirt, thigh high socks, school shoes, and a red ribbon around her neck, befitting clothes for a noble.

"Louise summoned a noble and her servants?!"

"Louise the zero actually summoned something!"

"By the Founder, how is this possible?"

"Everyone, please calm down." Mr. Colbert urged his students to calm down even though he had quite shock himself but he can't afford to lose his cool in this situation. If Louise had truly summoned a noble as a familiar, there were repercussions for a kidnapping of a noble and the repercussions could be worse especially if the noble in question is foreign. He had to prevent any international incidents until this can be resolved without bloodshed. Mr. Colbert`s thoughts were interrupted when melodious voice was heard.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but can someone please tell me where are we?" The noble girl asked politely.

 **(Envoys` POV)**

By entering the portal made by Gaia, the Envoys had entered into the Void. The Void is considered by some people as the space between dimensions, others consider the void as the darkness between realms or sometimes it can be considered as Purgatory, where all souls are sent after their physical form dies. In the end, each of these versions of the void, all have something in common. They are all Realms of Darkness; light does not shine in these realms, only darkness and darkness alone exists here. Despite its ominous nature, those who want travel to different dimensions must traverse the Void before they can enter other dimensions. Back to our Envoys, upon entering the Void, the Envoys were surprised to find themselves within the Void. While Joshua resolved to find the exit portal, Sarah stood there amazed that the Void actually existed. "Hey, I found the exit. Let's go" She heard Joshua call out from quite a distance away. Snapping out her stupor, Sarah ran to catch up with Joshua, who was walking away towards the portal. "Wait for me, you bugger. Don't leave me behind."

"Hurry up, I rather not be stay here in the empty darkness that is the Void." He said without missing a beat as he continued walking towards the portal. "We have quite a big task for us to complete, so I want to get started as soon as possible."

"How hard can be?"

"Well, we have to reeducate the Halkeginians about Nature`s embrace.

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"We also have to deal with the magical nobility akin to seventeenth century European nobility."

"Ok."

"And we have to deal with the Romalian church that will mostly declare us heretics and try to boil us alive."

"I thought they would try to burn us on the stake. No matter, as a Gamer, I say that we fight them to the **very end**! **"** Sarah declares boldly.

"I don't know about you but I rather live a long and fulfilling life, thank you very much. And besides, if we plan carefully, we wouldn't have to."

"Hmph, I never took you for a cowardly pacifist." Sarah huffed as she walked beside Joshua.

"You know very well that I am not a pacifist. However, if we are going to pick a fight the Romalians, I rather have an army with me when we do it." Joshua said as he stopped in front of the portal. "Let's go together, in case we might get separated."

"Fine, Paci lets go." Sarah said as she grabbed hold of Joshua`s arm.

"….What are you doing?"

"I am holding on to you, what does it do look like?

"You know, you don't have to hold onto me. You just have to go through the portal the same time as me.

"I know, but I just want to. Besides, isn't it your job as a gentleman to lead a lady, hmm?

"…" (-_-)

"How did you create that emoticon? Is that your power of the Pacifist?"

"… Let's just go already." Joshua said before he led Sarah towards the Portal.

Upon exiting the portal, our Envoys were instantly blasted by a rush of dust and smoke. Instinctively covering their face from the dust and smoke, they waited for the smoke to dissipate. Once the smoke finally dissipated, they were greeted by a familiar sight of the Tristain Magic Academy, a place that only existed in fiction until now. Looking around, Joshua noticed Hiraga Saito lying nearby with Louise standing over him. Realizing the situation, they were in, Joshua whispered to his friend while everyone else distracted. "Act like a noble."

"Why?"

"Cause we landed in the middle of the Springtime Summoning Ritual in episode 1 of Familiar of Zero. And there is no way in hell I am becoming a familiar to a spoiled brat."

"Good point."

Scanning the field, Joshua spotted Mr. Colbert standing nearby. He also noticed his Level

 **[Jan "Jean" Colbert]**

 **[Title: Enjya the Flame Snake]**

 **Lvl: 20**

"There's Mr. Colbert, go up and talk to him."

"Why do I have to do it? You are much better at acting." Sarah protested.

"It's because you could pass as a noble in this world. I can pretend to be your guard or something."

"Fine, but you owe me for this." Sarah said before stepping forward to talk to Mr. Colbert.

"It's still a lot better than having to deal with a tsundere." He quietly muttered as he watched on.

 **(PRESENT TIME)**

"I am sorry to interrupt, but can someone please tell me where are we?" Sarah asked politely.

That question brought Mr. Colbert out of his stupor. Quickly regaining his composure, he answered Sarah with a smile. "Why you are in Tristain, young lady. Can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Sarah, Sarah Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing of the Hellsing Family." Sarah introduced herself with a bow before gesturing to Joshua. "And he is Joshua, Joshua S. Dornez of the Dornez Family and he is also my magic instructor. We hail from the Sanc Kingdom."

'So she using the Hellsing name as a cover with a bit of Gundam Wing eh? I can play along with this.' Joshua thought as he watch Mr. Colbert gained a confused look.

"The Sanc Kingdom? I am afraid I have not heard of the Sanc Kingdom, Miss Sarah. Can you tell me where the Sanc Kingdom is located?"

"Umm… It is located... Uh "Sarah struggled to answer, fortunately for Sarah, Joshua decided to answer for her as he was more knowledgeable of the world of Familiar of Zero.

"It is located in the mountains north of Rub' al Khali, the Sanc Kingdom is a constitutional monarchy ruled by Her Majesty, Queen Relena Peacecraft and her husband, King Odin Lowe Jr. While the Sanc Kingdom has a policy of total pacifism, it maintains a small military for protection." He lied using his knowledge of the world of Gundam Wing. "Sarah is the heiress of the Hellsing Family, one of the Twelve Great Houses of the Sanc Kingdom. Her family has served the Royal Family as members of the royal guard for generations." This information shocked everyone in the courtyard. The beautiful girl who Louise the Zero had summoned is actually the heir to an important family of a foreign country were some of their thoughts.

"I am Joshua S. Dornez, second son of Walter C. Dornez, the Angel of Death." The Joshua introduced himself using Walter`s family name. "My family serves as vassals of the Hellsing Family and such part of my duty to ensure the young mistress` safety and the completion of her education." Joshua gave a light bow as he introduced himself. "Now that introductions are well on its ways, may I know the name of my inquirer and the reason my charge and I are now in this Tristain?" He asked in serious tone, releasing some mana for intimidation.

Mr. Colbert, sensing the magic within Joshua rise, quickly answered in hopes of appeasing him. "I am Jan Jean Colbert, a professor of the Tristain Academy of Magic and you and your charge were summoned by Miss Vallière during the Springtime Summoning Ritual."

"The Springtime Summoning Ritual?! If it is your intention to enslave us then I am afraid that you will not succeed. "Joshua said calmly lied as he pulled his combi-stick from his Inventory. To onlookers, it looked like he created a staff from thin air without a transmutation spell and to their shock and awe; the staff extended into some sort of spear. In his free hand, Joshua charged a mana bolt but held it as it was meant to act as an empty threat; However Mr. Colbert brought it and attempted to appease Joshua once more.

"Please calm down, Lord Dornez; it was never our intention to summon you or your charge. In fact, your summoning is quite extraordinary." Mr. Colbert said as he tried to convince Joshua to lower his spear/staff.

"Explain, Mr. Colbert." He demanded as he dispersed the mana bolt.

Seeing Joshua disperse the mana bolt, Mr. Colbert let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that he managed to prevent any conflict from breaking out, but he still has a protective retainer and his charge to handle. He knew he had to choose his next words wisely, as it could easily lead into conflict. Breathing deeply, Mr. Colbert explained his reasoning to the pair in hopes of appeasing them. "Typically when a Mage summons a familiar; a creature, whether magical or not, will be summoned and bounded to the Mage for life. Creatures that are summoned are usually the most fitting for the Mage in question. The three of you are the first humans ever summoned in all of recorded history. It is simple extraordinary if you think about it." He finished passionately.

After a few tense moments, Joshua relented "(Sigh) Fine…. I believe you, Mr. Colbert." Joshua said before placing his combi-stick back into his inventory. "You don't seem like the sort who would lie to save his own skin. Rather you seem like a man of reason."

"Thank you, Lord Dornez." Mr. Colbert said, relieved that conflict was avoided.

"Please call me Mr. Dornez; but there is still the issue with me and my charge. We do not belong here Mr. Colbert and we would like to return to the Sanc Kingdom."

"Ah yes, we may have a problem with that, Mr. Dornez." Mr. Colbert said nervously, unsure how to explain to them that they were stuck here as there was no way back once you had been summoned.

"What do you mean by problem?" Joshua raised an eyebrow. Although he knew the reason why, he had to keep up his persona. After all, first Impressions are always important even in the medieval times. If he could convince Mr. Colbert that he was a noble, it will give him more freedom he needs to complete his quest as an Envoy of Gaia.

"For thousands of years, there are no records of a familiar sent back magically to where it came from and it is considered blasphemy by the Church to go against the sacred ritual."

"So for thousands of years, your people have never tried to change ritual and it is considered blasphemy?"

"Yes, there`s a law that any blasphemous action would be meant with harsh punishments, Mr. Dornez. However, maybe you can talk with Headmaster Osmond. He has traveled to many parts of Halkeginia if there is anyone who can help return to the Sanc Kingdom, it would be him." Mr. Colbert suggested.

"Hmm…" Joshua took a moment to consider his offer before speaking once again, this time in a friendly tone. "I will take you up on that offer, Mr. Colbert. Despite today`s events, I still believe we can come up with a solution to both our problems." Joshua said as he held out his hand as a gesture of goodwill to which Mr. Colbert grasp eagerly. "Now that we had resolved our differences, don't you have a Springtime Summoning Ritual to complete? He reminded.

"Ah yes, you are absolutely right, Mr. Dornez. But Miss Vallière doesn't have a familiar as she cannot bind you or Miss Sarah as her familiar."Mr. Colbert added a bit confused.

"Oh, she does have a familiar, Mr. Colbert. Her familiar is that boy in blue" Joshua gestured to the still unconscious Saito who was lying on the grass nearby Louise. "She can bind him as her familiar."

"Is he not a servant of your house?" Mr. Colbert asked Joshua, who simply shook his head."

"No, he wasn`t with us at the time of the summoning, it is possible that he is a main candidate for Miss Vallière`s familiar."

"I see, Miss Vallière, please complete the ritual." Mr. Colbert said as he gestures to Saito who finally woke up and was in the process of panicking.

"But he's a commoner." Louise complains.

"Miss Vallière, whether you like it or not, this boy has been chosen as your familiar and nothing you do will change that. While you did summon Mr. Dornez and Miss Hellsing here as well, they are not suitable to be your familiars considering their pedigree.

While Mr. Colbert and Louise were talking, Saito tried to crawl away only to be caught by Louise. "But I never heard of taking a commoner as a familiar" Louise said as she pokes Saito in the back with her wand. However, Mr. Colbert kept a firm stance on this matter.

"Whether he is a commoner or not, there are no exceptions, now complete the ritual or otherwise, you will be expelled."

Realizing anymore complains could get her expelled, she left out a defeated sigh before complying. "Okay."She said before turning to Saito, who tried to get away but only succeeded in falling on his back as he futilely tried to crawl away as Louise walked towards him. "You better be grateful, a commoner like you normally never get this from a noble." She said before reciting the contract servant spell. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon that governs the five powers, give this thing your blessing and make it my familiar." She recited before leaning in to kiss Saito despite his protesting. Once the kiss was over, Mr. Colbert walked up behind her to inspect her handiwork. "Looks like contract servant finished without any problems." He commented.

Snapping out of his stupor from the sudden kiss, Saito tried to questioned the two noble, "Hey, what was that about?" however, because of the language barrier, neither of them could understand him. Suddenly, Saito felt a burning heat throughout his body, "What did you do to me?" He questioned.

Louise, who figured out what he was asking, decided to answer him."It will be over soon, it is just the familiar runes being craved unto you." She answered.

"What?" Saito questioned before an unimaginable pain rushed through his body as runes magically appeared on his hand. The unfamiliar runes caught Mr. Colbert`s attention, but he decided he would research them later as he still has to take the foreign nobles to see professor Osmond. Once the runes finished craving themselves unto Saito, he collapsed.

"Now that everybody has completed the summoning ritual, you may return back to your dorms. You are all dismissed." Mr. Colbert announced. Hearing their dismissal, the students casted a levitation spell before floating away mostly likely back to their rooms. The only people remaining in the courtyard were Mr. Colbert, the Envoys, an unconscious Saito, and Louise. Joshua, who wanted to resolve this as soon as possible, spoke first, "Now that the students have been dismissed, let's not waste any more time, we should meet with your Headmaster Osmond at the earliest convenience, don't you agree Mr. Colbert?"

"Yes, you`re quite right Mr. Dornez, we should not waste any more time. Miss Vallière, you are more than capable of handling your familiar, yes?" Mr. Colbert responded before turning to face his remaining student.

"Yes Mr. Colbert, I will ask a servant to help carry my familiar to my room. Have a good day, mi`lords." Louise said as she gave a light bow before running off to find a servant.

"Please follow me, Mr. Dornez and Miss Hellsing." Mr. Colbert said as he led them towards the main tower. On the way to the main tower, Mr. Colbert decided to ask a few questions to get to know his unfortunate guests. "If you don't mind me asking Mr. Dornez, how old are you?" He asked politely.

"Hmm… I am 21 years old, Mr. Colbert. In addition, Lady Sarah will be 19 years old this year." Joshua answered truthfully.

"21? You are only two years older than Miss Sarah is and yet you are her magic instructor. You must be quite an accomplished mage in your lands, Mr. Dornez." Mr. Colbert praised his younger companion. "I assume you have a magic academy in your country?"

"Yes, we do have one called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts is considered to be one of the finest magical institutions" Joshua lied, throwing in a bit of Harry Potter.

"Excellent, can you tell me what subjects does your institution teach? I am quite interested to know what magic your people practice." Mr. Colbert asked excited at the prospect of comparing the different magic the foreign nobles practice.

"Hmm… If I remember correctly, we have over 20 subjects, Mr. Colbert. Transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Ruins, History of Magic and so on." Joshua`s answer shocked Mr. Colbert. While he did not go into detail, Joshua knew his answer already had Mr. Colbert`s interest peaked. "Most students are enrolled at the age of 11 where they will study these subjects for the next 7 years."

"7 years? Your mages start practicing magic at such a young age?" A shocked Mr. Colbert asked in disbelief.

"Indeed, most mages do enroll at the age of 11, and in some institutions, students are enrolled at birth." This information left Mr. Colbert rather awestruck. The difference between the people of Halkeginia and people of Rub' al Khali was greater than he originally theorized. Although he had many more questions to ask, they would have to continue this discussion another time. They had arrived at Professor Osmond`s office. "We have arrived at Professor Osmond`s office. Do you have any questions before we see him?" He asked his guests.

"What is Professor Osmond like, Mr. Colbert?" Sarah asked innocently.

"I am glad you asked, Miss Hellsing. Professor Osmond is a wise man who has traveled all over Halkeginia and also a powerful square class mage."

"He sounds quite reliable, Mr. Colbert but do you really think he can help us get back to the Sanc Kingdom?"

"I am sure Professor Osmond will do everything in his power to help you return to Sanc Kingdom, Miss Sarah." Mr. Colbert said confidently before opening the door." Professor Osmond is one of the wisest men in all of Halkeginia; I will sure he ca-"Mr. Colbert was interrupted by the sounds of groans of pain and kicking.

"Ooh ***kick*** ahh, ***kick*** aargh, you are supposed to be kind to your elders, Miss Longueville. ***kick*** Ohh" An old man on his knees protested to a woman with green hair who was kicking him. Moreover, no matter how much he protested Miss Longueville kept kicking him with a smile on her face; the pair did not realize they had an audience. Joshua took this time to look at their levels.

 **[Old Osmond]**

 **[Title: Headmaster of the Tristain Magical Academy]**

 **Lvl: 30**

 **[Matilda de Sachsen-Gotha]**

 **[Title: Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.]**

 **Lvl: 16**

'Hmm… As expected Osmond is the most powerful person in this room, but I will deal with that later. For now, I rather get this over with.' Joshua thought before facing Mr. Colbert. "Reliable and wise you say." he said cheekily, while Sarah giggled when Mr. Colbert looked away in embarrassment. To prevent any more embarrassment, Mr. Colbert cleared his throat loudly to get the attention of the principal and secretary. Once the pair noticed their audience, they quickly got into position with Osmond sitting behind his desk and Miss Longueville stood beside him.

"Ahem… Sorry for that embarrassing display, I am Professor Osmond, Headmaster of Tristan Academy of Magic and this is my secretary, Miss Longueville." Professor Osmond welcomed them. "May I ask who you are good sir?" he asked.

"I am Joshua S. Dornez and this is my charge, Sarah Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." Joshua answered. 'Let's get this over with.' He thought.

"Greetings, Mr. Dornez and Miss Fairbrook, I welcome you to Tristan Academy of Magic. Now what brings you to my academy on this fine day?"

"Mr. Colbert said you may be able to help us with our current situation."

"Did he now? Pray tell what your situation is, Mr. Dornez?"

"Well…"

 **{20 minutes later}**

"So you were summoned here from the Sanc Kingdom on the other side of Rub' al Khali by Miss Vallière am I correct, Mr. Dornez?" Professor Osmond asked as he stroked his beard.

"That is correct, Professor Osmond."

"Hmm… Foreign nobles from Rub' al Khali, the very thought of it is honestly quite amazing. Since ancient times, our people always believed that when the elves casted humanity from the Promised Land, a fraction of humanity traveled east to Rub' al Khali." He said, contemplating about the origins of the foreigners.

"Forgive me if I sound rude, Professor Osmond but I am quite well aware of my people`s origins. As much as I would love to compare our people`s cultures, we still need to return to the Sanc Kingdom as soon as possible." Joshua insisted, but no response from the old professor. Professor Osmond seemed to be in contemplation for a solution. When he finally spoke, he had taken a more solemn demeanor.

"*Sigh* There is a problem, Lord Dornez. In my travels, I have never heard of a spell or artifact that could return you to the Sanc Kingdom. If such a thing existed, we would met your people by now. I am sorry, but I cannot help you return to the Sanc Kingdom." He said solemnly; perhaps he felt pity for the foreigners. A sentiment Mr. Colbert shared with him. First, taken from your home and then told there is no way to return. It must be hard for anyone to accept. Even Miss Longueville felt pity for the foreign mages. Therefore, it came as a surprise to everyone when Sarah simply looked to Joshua as if he had a solution, while Joshua sat there quietly, pondering about their situation. Meanwhile, in Joshua`s thoughts. 'Okay, so far so good. I have their pity now so all I have to do is; get them to let us leave in peace. It would be troublesome for us to stay here; they would ask too questions and even I don't think I can answer all of them. So it would in our best interest that we leave peacefully before they start asking questions.'

"It's a shame that couldn't help us; we will just have to find our own way back. Thank you for trying to help but we must prepare for our journey back to the Sanc Kingdom" He said before getting up from the chair, his dismissal caught professor Osmond by surprise. Instead of being distraught at the news, he treated it as an inconvenience instead. Osmond`s curiosity got the better of him, so he asked, hoping to learn more. "Excuse me, Lord Dornez, but how are you planning on returning back to the Sanc Kingdom? Traveling through the Elves` territory is far too dangerous." Osmond asked, stopping the Envoys from leaving.

"There is an ancient spell that allows you to travel great distances safely. I plan to use it to the return trip the Sanc Kingdom." Joshua lied smoothly.

"Mr. Dornez." Joshua heard Mr. Colbert call him. "Do you mind if I ask you few questions?"

'Damn, I knew he was going to ask questions.' Joshua internally cursed before replying. "I am a bit short on time, Mr. Colbert. Please make it quick. What is it you want to know?"

"How are you planning to return back to the Sanc Kingdom? I don't think that I am familiar with any sort spell that can get people through the Elves` territory safely." Mr. Colbert asked.

Joshua did not answer Mr. Colbert`s questioned immediately. He was afraid that he might alter the future of Familiar of Zero, the one that he was familiar with. While he knew, his and Sarah`s presence in the world were already altering the story. They needed every advantage they can get, to complete their quest. So he decided the best way to keep the story on track was to make minimal impact to the story until they were ready to alter the story altogether. "I can answer that Mr. Colbert but this is must be kept a secret by everyone in the room, you understand?" Joshua told them seriously, getting nods from everyone in the room. "It is an ancient spell to create a gateway; it was created during the time of a powerful mage, named Brimir. A gateway is a magical doorway that connects one place to another; this allows the user to travel long distance safely." He explained, shocking everyone in the room except Sarah. If their Great Founder created such a spell, why did not they make contact with the people of Rub` al Kali? The Halkeginia mages had so many questions to ask, yet they could not ask in fear that they might offend the foreigners.

"Truly amazing, Mr. Dornez but I am assuming the gateway spell take quite a bit of time and effort to perform yes?" Mr. Colbert asked, wanting to learn more about the spell created by Brimir, himself.

"Gateways are created by magic, Mr. Colbert. For a user to create a gateway, he must first imagine the place he wants to go, and then he must channel the appropriate amount of magical energy to create a gateway. The further the user is from the targeted location, the more energy the gateway will need. However, the mage performing the spell must know his destination before he can create a gateway safely. However, please note that not many people can perform this spell. Only a chosen few are capable," Joshua explained as Mr. Colbert listened intensely. "Is there anything else you want to ask me, Mr. Colbert or are we done? I need to gather the necessary materials before I can perform the spell so I would like to begin at the earliest connivance."

"Just a few more questions left." This time, Mr. Colbert seems a bit nervous.

"Yes, what is it?" Joshua asked, sensing his nervousness

"Are you an elf, Mr. Dornez?" Mr. Colbert asked, gaining everyone`s attention. In Halkeginia, Humans and Elves were sworn enemies after the Elves casted the humans out of the Promised Land. The Elves were far stronger than the humans were, not only magically but also physically. Whenever the humans and elves fought, the humans required a force three times bigger than the elves for any chance of success.

"No, why do you ask Mr. Colbert?" Joshua replied, despite knowing the reason, he needed to remain in his persona.

"In the courtyard, you used magic without a wand. While I am not familiar with firstborn magic, your magic is something never seen before in Halkeginia. Forgive me, but please can you show me your face? It would be definitely erase any doubts we have, Mr. Dornez."

'I knew at some point, they would ask me to remove my hood. While I rather keep my face hidden, it would help clear any doubts. It would be well worth it and besides it's not like I have anything to hide.' Joshua thought as he lowered his hood allowing everyone to take note of his features. A young man in his early 20`s with short black hair and black eyes, wearing a pair of black semi-rimless spectacles. While black hair and black eyes that are uncommon in Halkeginia he is, without a doubt, a human. "Is this enough to erase any doubts, Mr. Colbert?" Joshua asked with a scowl, a bit annoyed that he had to remove his hood.

"A-ah yes, It does. Sorry if I caused you any inconvenience." Mr. Colbert apologized, when he noticed the scowl on Joshua`s face.

"It's fine. Shall we move on to the next question?" Joshua replied as he raised his hood to cover his head again.

"Right, let us move on to the next question." Mr. Colbert agreed once he was sure that he didn't offend the foreign noble. "Would you mind if I cast detect magic on you and Miss Sarah?"

"Is this necessary, Mr. Colbert? You have seen our magic first hand. So why is this necessary?"

"It's not necessary per say, but I would like to record this amazing discovery, meeting foreign nobility with a different concept of magic is a discovery that could only happen once in a lifetime. We don't have to go through with this if it makes you and the young miss uncomfortable." Mr. Colbert said as he slouched a bit, possibly a bit dishearten.

'Hmm… this would be a good time for me to check his stats properly, so I could let him check my mana. It shouldn't be a problem at all.' Joshua thought before speaking. "No, I will allow it, only if you allow me to perform a similar spell unto you." He offered.

Mr. Colbert frowned a bit at the condition but agreed to it nonetheless. "That shouldn't be a problem, Mr. Dornez. Shall we begin then?" He said, prepping to cast detect magic.

"Yes, let`s begin. Lady Sarah, you are fine with this agreement?"

"Fine, but please don't stare. I am not developed in that way." Sarah started to unbutton her shirt.

"EH!" Sarah sudden striping surprised everybody except Osmond and Joshua. While Osmond was surprised, his perverted tendencies kicked in quickly and now he was giggly perversely while Joshua face palmed in embarrassment. Sarah continued to unbutton her shirt but before she could remove her shirt, Joshua stopped her. "What are you doing, Lady Sarah?" Joshua yelled indignantly, "Why are you taking your clothes off?"

"Doesn't he need me to in my undergarments to detect my magic?" Sarah asked innocently, acting oblivious but Joshua knew otherwise. When Sarah was still Chris, he would pull pranks on his friends and watch them suffer just for fun. The only one who could avoid being pranked was Joshua.

"No, he does not. Now put your shirt back on, it's inappropriate."

"Okay, if you say so~" Sarah said before buttoning up her shirt.

Clearing his throat loudly to get everybody`s attention, "Ahem, shall we continue then?" Joshua reminded.

"Y-yes, we should." Mr. Colbert said a bit flustered. Once he regained his composure, he began to chant the spell. Joshua took this time to cast Observation on the Halkeginia mages.

 **Jan "Jean" Colbert]**

 **[Title: Enjya the Flame Snake]**

 **Lvl: 20**

 **HP: 325**

 **MP: 1,050**

 **STRENGTH: 12**

 **ENDURANCE: 13**

 **AGILITY: 10**

 **INTELLIGENCE: 42**

 **WISDOM: 25**

 **CHARM: 10**

 **LUCK: 10**

 **POINTS: 0**

'His stats are lower than I expected especially since he used to be a mage squad captain, but considering the fact that he is now a retired soldier and an academy professor. His skills may have dulled over the years.' Joshua thought as he looked through Mr. Colbert`s stats. 'I can`t see what spells he can use, my observation skill isn't high enough for that. Let's see Matilda`s stats.'

 **[Matilda de Sachsen-Gotha]**

 **[Title: Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt].**

 **Lvl: 16**

 **HP: 275**

 **MP: 625**

 **STRENGTH: 10**

 **ENDURANCE: 11**

 **AGILITY: 17**

 **INTELLIGENCE: 25**

 **WISDOM: 13**

 **CHARM: 22**

 **LUCK: 10**

 **POINTS: 0**

'When compared to Mr. Colbert, Matilda or Miss Longueville is much weaker but it is to be expected. Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt has always been regarded as a master thief and not as a combat mage. However, she isn't a total pushover in battle; her giant golem could still pose a threat.' He thought before he looked over to Osmond.

 **[Old Osmond]**

 **[Title: Headmaster of the Tristain Magical Academy]**

 **Lvl: 28**

 **HP: 250**

 **MP: 1,250**

 **STRENGTH: 9**

 **ENDURANCE: 10**

 **AGILITY: 8**

 **INTELLIGENCE: 50**

 **WISDOM: 45**

 **CHARM: 8**

 **LUCK: 10**

 **POINTS: 0**

'Old Osmond, headmaster of Tristain Magic Academy, he may be an old man but he is still a powerful square class mage. He has traveled all over Halkeginia and has collected many magical artifacts in his youth. I must be careful around him at least for now.' He concluded as he waited for Mr. Colbert to finish. Once Colbert finished, Joshua noticed that Mr. Colbert had a surprised look on his face, most likely because he did not expect Joshua and Sarah to have a lot magical power."Are you all right, Mr. Colbert?" He asked.

"Ah… yes, I am quite all right, just a little surprised." Mr. Colbert answered, wiping the sweat off his brow before recording what he learned into his notebook.

"If that is all, Mr. Colbert, then we must be going. We need gather materials for the spell as soon as possible." Joshua said as he turned to face Sarah, gesturing her to leave first. Sarah nods, getting the message to leave but before she could, Old Osmond made them an offer they could not refuse. "Mr. Dornez, Miss Sarah, please wait a moment. "Osmond requested, stopping the Envoys from leaving. "I understand that you require a place to stay while you gather materials for your trip back to the Sanc Kingdom and I also understand you want to keep your privacy but I cannot leave you without protection or at least a guide in our lands. Even in times of peace, there are still certain unsavory elements that roam the countryside. If you are willing to listen, I may have a solution to solve both our problems," Professor Osmond offered with a smile.

"Go on, Professor."

 **{TIMESKIP} Guest rooms,** **Tristain Magical Academy** **– 9.00 P.M.**

"WHEEEE!" Sarah squealed as she flopped unto the bed, rolling around and enjoying the softness. "I could sleep here all day!" She commented.

"Well, aren't you glad that negotiations turned out well?" Joshua asked, sitting on a nearby chair with his laptop on the table. Professor Osmond offered to provide accommodation for the duration of their stay, someone who knowledgeable in magic to guide them whenever they go into town to purchase materials and free access to their library. In exchange, for their forgiveness of the transgressions committed against them by Louise and knowledge of their culture, magic and history. Joshua did not like those conditions but could not pass up a place to stay and free access to the library, so he did the most logical thing a person would do. He negotiated with Osmond over the next few hours, trying to find a compromise.

After hours of negotiation, the two had finally come to an agreement. Joshua would provide basic knowledge of their culture, magic, and history, they will also forgive Louise and Sarah would attend the classes as a student. The academy would provide them a room for them to share, three meals a day, daily laundry service and free access to their library. When Osmond asked about the guide, Joshua declined, saying he would be perfectly fine without one. Osmond insisted he take a servant with him at least, Joshua agreed. Once they finally finished, they noticed it was late in the evening and decided to continue their discussion tomorrow. After a quick tour of the academy followed by dinner in Alvis dining hall, they were taken to the guest rooms where they will stay for the night while the staff prepared a room for them.

"I still don't know why you didn't just accept Osmond offer in the place instead of negotiating. If you just accepted his offer, then I wouldn`t have to attend the academy." She complained as she laid on her side to face Joshua, who was setting up his laptop.

"I do not want to give them too much information about mana nor do I want to think too much for a backstory. Negotiating was the only way to prevent that. Besides, you might learn something from those classes; maybe even raise your intelligence." Joshua said nonchalantly before catching a pillow thrown at him with his free hand. "I am just joking Sarah, no need to get all pouty with me."He said to a pouting Sarah still in a throwing position.

"Not funny, you baka! I already finished high school; I don't want to go to another one." She protested.

"But you haven't gone to college yet. Besides, you will join the second year students so you might learn some useful spells. Just try it, how bad can it possibility be?"

"Fine, I will go but I want to collect that favor from you now." She demanded.

"*Sigh* What is it?" Joshua asked tiredly, knowing he would probably regret it.

"Do you have any alcohol on you? I need it for the shit I will have to deal with."

"Do I look like a wine rack to you, why would I carry alcohol around with me?" Joshua asked in a deadpan tone.

"Cause you always come prepared and you know you probably need it later." She explained without missing a beat.

"…. You got me there, Sarah but I only have some vodka with me. No beer or wine."

"That will do, now give me." She said as she held out her hand.

"*Sigh* Just don't drink too much in one sitting, this vodka is quite strong." He warned as he took the bottle of vodka from his inventory before tossing it to Sarah.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." She replied as she caught the bottle. "It's not like I drink something like this very often."

"Regardless, you have classes in the morning. After your drink, brush your teeth and go to bed. I will have to check something before I go to sleep." He said before turning back to his laptop. Hearing a Hai~ from his friend, he began to look through his folders, searching for information he has on the gamer powers. From what he has gathered, he knows the Gamer is known for exponential growth in power due to his **Gamer's Mind** and **Gamer's Body** , granting him the ability to learn and use any skills, martial arts and magic by using skill books. With these skills, Gamer can even create his own set of skills through repeated actions or through imagination. The **Mana** **Spear** , which Joshua used to kill the predator,was created with his imagination. Their bodies has been changed drastically by the **Gamer's Body** , they are now able to survive fatal wounds with only the loss of HP, any pain they feel will disappear once their HP regenerates and any fatigue will also disappear once their mana regenerates. In addition, their **Gamer's Mind** keeps them mentally and emotionally sane, allowing the make the decisions calmly and without being emotionally comprised. Their version also gives some immunity to psychology and mental attacks, something the original Gamer did not have.

'People with power of the Gamer would be terrifying on the battlefield. It does not mean they are invincible though.' He mused as he looked through his files. Once he was completely satisfied with the information, he decided he would switch off his laptop and call it a night. Well, he would have turned it off if he did not notice that he had an available Wi-Fi connection for his laptop. "Mana Lines?" he questioned the weird name for a Wi-Fi network. Clicking on the connection, he was surprised to find that he connected successfully. Curiosity got the best of Joshua and he clicked on his browser to confirm his suspicions. A familiar browser appeared on his screen and his suspicions were confirmed. "I don't believe it… Gaia has a Wi-Fi network." He said in a deadpan tone. Honestly, he did not expect something like this especially from a being like Gaia but before he continue his investigation; he heard a sound that will undoubtedly be the cause of all his future headaches.

"JOOOOSSSSSS~ *Hic*"

"Oh shit." He cursed, closing his laptop before slowly turning to face a drunken Sarah. Her face was red from the alcohol and she had problem keeping upright as she swayed left and right. Picking up the now empty bottle of vodka that rolled near his feet, he finally realized his mistake. He had given to Sarah a bottle of Polmos Spirytus Rekyfikowany 192 Proof 750ML vodka ,the same one he had received from Ian`s Party. No wonder why she is drunk, that vodka is 96% ABV. Now he must calm a drunken Sarah down before something bad happens. 'Damn it Sarah, I told you not to drink too much' Joshua cursed, slowly getting up his seat. "Sarah, I think its best you go to bed now." He said calmly, trying his best to convince Sarah to listen.

"But I don't wanna go to sleep. *Hic*" She whined as she continued swaying. She almost fell off the bed and unto the hard wooden floor but Joshua caught her before that could happen.

"You have classes tomorrow, so please just go to sleep." He said as he laid her down on the bed and was about to tuck her in when he received a feeling, he was going to get a headache soon. His fears came through when a screen appeared, announcing a new skill being created.

 ***DING***

 **DUE TO YOUR REPEATED ACTIONS, A NEW SKILL IS CREATED**

 **[Foreboding skill] CREATED**

 **[Foreboding] – LvL.1/100 (Passive)**

 **Description: A skill that grants the user the ability to sense or predict future misfortune, evil or catastrophe before they can happen. The higher the skill, the more accurate the predictions will be.**

"Wha-"

"Weeeeeeee!" Was the only warning Joshua could get before Sarah suddenly leaped from the bed and transformed into a perfect copy of Joshua and started running around the room while screaming, "Suck my balls, bitch!" What disturbed Joshua the most though, was seeing a perfect copy of him in a Japanese schoolgirl uniform, running around and screaming profanities.

"My God, this is so embarrassing." He groaned out, certainly embarrassed at Sarah shameful display. It got worse when she suddenly started stripping. "I need to make an I.D for this shit." I.D is short for Instant Dungeon, it is a term used for the Gamer`s version of a protected space. A protected space is a place an innate fighter can create to use their power without limitations. It is a space for fights between innate fighters and all beings connected to Gaia. The protected space is also used to prevent non-supernatural beings for being caught in the crossfire during the battle with the innate fighters.

Raising his hand and concentrating his mana. " **Create I.D.** " He said before releasing the mana into the world, creating a protected space around them. With that, everything around Joshua became silent and still except for Sarah who was still running around and screaming. "That should keep any unwanted attention away from us." He said before several screens pop up.

 **I.D. CREATION SKILL HAS LEVELED UP BY 1**

 **YOU CAN NOW CREATE VARIOUS TYPES OF INSTANT DUNGEONS**

 **[I.D. Creation] – Lvl. 2/100 Exp (Active) – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: A skill used to create an instant dungeon. You can create stronger ones by increasing your skill level.**

 **Current Available Instant Dungeons:**

 **I: Empty I.D.**

 **2: Zombie I.D.**

 **3: Ghost I.D.**

 **4: Combined I.D.**

"At least, I got some good from this." He said with a small smile."Now what do I do with you, Sarah." Joshua turned to Sarah, only to see her leave the room."WHAT TH-! DAMN IT SARAH, DON'T LEAVE THE ROOM!" He shouted as he ran after Sarah.

 **{TIMESKIP} (2 hours later)**

After two hours of chasing Sarah around the academy, he finally caught her when she tripped over a stone and disorientated herself. While she disorientated, Joshua picked her up in a piggy bag and carried her back to their room. Luckily, she lost her Joshua transformation during the chase so he could easily carry her back. The only problem was that she was still naked. "You really are quite a troublesome person, you know that." He muttered to Sarah who was busy pounding her fists on his head but they were very weak so he didn't care. Although, he was thankful that no one could see or hear Sarah`s shameful display because of the protected space he created over the academy.

"Let me go, you shameless pervert! Stop touching me. Do you not have a shred of dignity? Let me go!" She wailed as she continued to pound her fists on his head.

"Not a chance, Sarah. Besides, if anyone`s shameless it's you." He retorted which only resulted in Sarah doubling her efforts in an attempt to make his suffer. After a few more minutes, Sarah relented and is now laying her head on his. "Have you finally calmed down?" He asked only to hear her snoring lightly. "Oh great, you fell asleep. *Sigh* At least, you are quiet now." He said dully as he carried her back.

Finally arriving at their room, he laid her on the bed before taking a seat in his chair. "At last, peace and quiet." He muttered to himself."Now what was I doing before Sarah suddenly ran around as me. Oh yeah, I was checking my browser." Joshua remembered before he turned back to his laptop. Booting up his laptop, he waited patiently for a familiar wallpaper of his laptop to appear. Once that was completed, he clicked on the browser once more to continue his investigation. "Okay, some things are different than my usual setup." He commented as he looked through his browser. His usual bookmarks have been replaced by 3 unknown bookmarks. The first one was Gaia Mail; the second was the Multiverse Bank, and the last one was the Multiverse Auction. 'Okay… this is getting ridicules. Oh well, I better find out what they do. ' He thought as he clicked on Gaia Mail, sending him into an email website. "Seriously Gaia, you have a website too? What kind of joke are you playing?" He questioned as he clicked on sign up. After a few minutes of filling some minor details, he created himself a Gaia Mail account. Checking his inbox, he found three messages for him. The first two were just a simple welcome and a thank you for using Gaia Mail. The last one however was a message from Gaia herself.

"A message? What could it be?" He questioned.

 **My Dear Envoys**

 **I hope you have reached to Halkeginia safely. If so, I am glad you did. Now unto business, I have transferred some funds into your bank account in the Multiverse Bank. Do not worry about the details. All you have to do is log in. I hope they would be of use to you. Another thing is, several of my followers are still active in Halkeginia. Find them and they will help you complete your quest. Once again, I am pleased you arrived safely. Creating portals to other worlds takes a lot my power and in my weakened state, I cannot fully control the destination or time in which you will arrive in the world. Stay safe, my dear envoys.**

 **Love Gaia**

"Funds huh? It would definitely be useful. I must find her followers though but I don't think it would that easy. Now, let's check how much she sent me." Clicking on the bookmark for the Multiverse Bank, a panel appeared, asking for magic signature. "Should I be surprised the multiverse bank runs on magic?"He said with a deadpan. " No, I shouldn't be. Ok, what do i need to do access the funds?" He said clicking the help button. A message appeared shortly after Joshua clicked it, the message says. **(Users can access their bank accounts using a magic signature. A magic signature is recorded information of a user`s magic frequency. Each magic frequency is unique to the individual and thus identity theft is near impossible. To access your account, the user must channel some magical energy and a detector will scan and verify your signature.)** "Hmm… Interesting, a safe way to store my money instead of caring it around in my inventory is not what I expected but I will take it. So I just have to channel some mana and I can access my bank account?" He said before he began to channel some mana in hand. Shortly after he channels his mana, a panel with a loading bar appears on his screen. Once it was completed, he had successfully logged in."How much did Gaia put into this account?" Joshua wondered as he looked for the account balance.

 **$100,000**

Gaia has deposited One hundred thousand dollars into the account, which is certainly more than what Joshua makes in a year. About two and half times his usual annual wagers but he wasn't complaining, it was more of a surprise to him if anything. "Okay, I think that's enough of that. I still have to check the Multiverse Market before I go to bed." Joshua decided before scrolling over to the final bookmark. **Welcome to the Multiverse Auction** , a panel greeted him as he entered the site, followed by another panel. **You must login before you can make any purchases with the Multiverse Auction.** "Yes, I know I need to make an account before I buy anything." He said, a bit annoyed with the panel. After filling some details, Joshua was back on track with his investigation. "The auction has almost everything I will ever need." Joshua commented as he looked through the items for sale, items' ranging from things as simple as food and water to potions, conventional weaponry, magical weaponry, simple magic spells to the rarest magic spells. The Auction had them all.

"I better buy some weapons and armor for safe keeping; you never know when you might need them." He said as he ordered a basic magic spells, weapons and armor. Once the orders were confirmed, a timer began, counting down the time before his shipment arrives. The total cost of his purchases rounded up to about $60,000 but it would be all worth it once it arrives. "The order should arrive in the morning when Sarah goes for her classes." Joshua said as he glanced at his sleeping friend. " **Observation** "

 **CHARACTER: Sarah G.**

 **OCCUPATION: The Gamer**

 **LEVEL: 11 Next. LVL: 89.50%**

 **TITLE: None**

 **ALIGMENT: Chaotic Neutral**

 **AFFILIATION: Envoys of Gaia**

 **HP: 535**

 **MP: 485**

 **STRENGTH: 26**

 **ENDURANCE: 17**

 **AGILITY: 20**

 **INTELLIGENCE: 15**

 **WISDOM: 17**

 **CHARM: 21**

 **LUCK: 19**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **Status: Heavily Drunk (6 hours remaining), Sleeping**

"Six hours remaining huh? I better get some sleep before then." Joshua sighed before leaning back into his chair. 'It's been an interesting few days, I must say.' He thought as he recalled everything that happened. He had received the adventure he always wanted but he can't help but miss his family already. "I made my choice to become an envoy, so there is no going back now. Besides, my family has my clone now; I can only hope they have a pleasant life. He thought closed his eyes, drifting off to some well deserve rest.


	4. Blending in

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; this fan fiction is for the enjoyment of others and my own.**

 **Summary: Two friends discover that they have the powers of the Gamer and now, they use this power to travel the multiverse.**

 **Chapter 4: Blending in**

 **Guest Rooms,** **Tristain Magical Academy** **– 6.00 A.M.**

Following yesterday`s events, our Envoys were enjoying the simple pleasure of sleeping as the sun rises over the horizon. Rays of sunlight slowly peaking through the curtains of the guest room, bringing light into their darken room. A single ray of sunlight landed upon Sarah, rousing her from her peaceful slumber."Uhh… so tired and why does my head hurt so much?" Sarah groaned as she slowly raised herself from her bed, trying to make sense of what happened to her. "Oh yeah, I drank too much of Joshua`s vodka." She remembered before she felt that it was a bit drafty. Looking down, she realized she wasn't wearing anything at all so she panicked. "AAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed before ducking under her covers to preserve her modesty. Her screams awoke Joshua up from his sleep, causing him to fall off the chair he was sleeping on.

'Damn, has it been six hours already?' Joshua thought from his position on the floor. "What's wrong Sarah? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked, getting up from the floor. Only for a pillow to hit him in the face.

"Oi, why the fuck am I naked, huh? Sarah demanded as she tried to cover herself with the blanket. "Don't look at me you perverted asshole! You probably had your way with me last night while I was drunk."

"If I was some random Stranger, maybe but you forgot three things Sarah! First, **You** stripped yourself. Second, I warned you not to drink too much in one sitting. Lastly, I did not touch you last night. You may be a girl now after drinking that potion but to me, you are still a guy. Besides, if someone had his or her way with you, there would always be some evidence.

"Oh yeah? And where is that `evidence'." She challenged Joshua who sighed at her distrust.

"Do you feel any pain anyway?"

"Yes, the pain I feel when you betrayed my trust." She cried dramatically

"Let me rephrase that. Do you feel any physical pain? He deadpanned.

"No."

"Do you see any blood on the bed or on you?"

"No."

"Try walking around. If you have problem walking, then that is evidence someone touched you."

"Alright, alright I am getting up." Sarah said as she wrapped the blanket around her naked frame. "You better not be taking pictures." She warned Joshua.

"Don't worry about that and start walking. The faster you try walking, the faster you can get back in bed."

"Stop rushing me, will ya. I just don't want to fall." She said getting up slowly, afraid that she might fall the minute she gets off the bed. After taking a few experimental steps, she started walking around their room until she was that there was no pain. "No problems walking ….Why do you have that stupid grin on your face?" Sarah questioned Joshua, who was grinning at her.

"You`re a virgin, Sarah." Joshua stated humorously, chuckling a bit when he said in his best Hagrid voice. Laughing when Sarah gave him blank stare.

"You just been waiting for the chance to say something like that, weren't you."

"Yes, indeed especially after all the shit you put me through. I deserve to have some fun. Besides, it's six in the morning, unless you plan wake everyone up, I suggest we quiet down a bit." Joshua replied as he sat on his chair while Sarah fell back to her bed, glaring at her friend for winning another argument and poking fun at her.

"Fine, but I am keeping an eye on you."

"Watch me all you want. You wouldn't find me doing anything perverted." Joshua waved her off dismissively before booting up his computer. "I am surprised you aren't feeling the hangover yet." He commented.

Before Sarah could answer him, a pounding headache finally made itself known and an undeniable urge to puke started to rise. Feeling the urge get stronger, she reached for the chamber pot under the bed and started to puke violently.

"I spoke too soon." Joshua deadpanned.

"No shit *blargh* you asshole *blargh*" She cursed as she continued puking while Joshua just smiled a bit sadistically. 'It seems that even Gamers can get hangovers.' He thought as he watches Sarah pukes her guts out violently. Deciding he had better things to than watch Sarah puke her guts out, Joshua casted Observation on Sarah to see how long her hangover will last.

 **CHARACTER: Sarah G.**

 **OCCUPATION: The Gamer**

 **LEVEL: 11 Next. LVL: 89.50%**

 **TITLE: None**

 **ALIGMENT: Chaotic Neutral**

 **AFFILIATION: Envoys of Gaia**

 **HP: 535/535**

 **MP: 485/485**

 **STRENGTH: 26**

 **ENDURANCE: 17**

 **AGILITY: 20**

 **INTELLIGENCE: 15**

 **WISDOM: 17**

 **CHARM: 21**

 **LUCK: 19**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **Status: Hangover (8 hours 42 minutes remaining)**

'Hn…. she is in no condition to go to her classes.' He thought. 'I will have to swing by the infirmary to see if they have a potion to cure the hangover.' Joshua decided before getting up from his chair and equipping his black coat, allowing the black coat to materialize over him. "I am going to the infirmary to see if they have any potions to cure hangovers. Stay here till I come back." He ordered as he made his way to the door.

By now, Sarah had emptied her stomach and is now laying face first on the bed, feeling the full force of the hangover. With the puking, the pounding headache and being extremely dehydrated, it was safe to say Sarah was not going anywhere for a while. "Hurry up." She said weakly as she waved him off.

With that, Joshua left the room and made his way towards the infirmary. As he made his way towards the infirmary, he can't help but admire in the interior of the academy. Considering that the Halkeginians were still in a medieval-renaissance era, they still manage to create such a clean environment. "Realistically, it would be troublesome to keep such a place clean with their current technology but considering they have magic. They probably placed some magical seal on the academy to keep in its top shape." Joshua said to himself as he walked through the halls of the academy. Deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the unmistakable shadow of someone coming around the corner. With his higher stats, he easily knocked that someone unto the floor. "AHH!" The person yelped as she fell to the floor, dropping her feather duster. It was one of the maids that the academy employs. The maid was a girl around 17 years old, about 5 ft 3.8 inches in height. She had short black hair, blue eyes, a cute face and a generous bust for someone of her age. In total, with all her features combined, she was quite a beauty. One that Joshua recognized almost instantly, it was Siesta, a timid maid within the Academy who became Saito`s maid in Familiar of Zero, She also had a crush on Saito which developed into an unrequited love.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Joshua asked as he offered a hand. 'I`ll be honest, I didn't expect to run into Siesta so early in the morning.'

Meanwhile, on the floor, Siesta was wondering what she ran into when she heard a man asking if she was all right. Looking up, she saw a black hooded figure offering her a hand. While she was a bit suspicious of the hooded figure whom she assumed was a man. With the black coat that covering the entire body, she wasn't sure but didn`t reject the offered hand, it would have been rude not to accept. Taking the hand, she was surprised when the hooded figure easily lifted her back to her feet. "I`m fine, good sir. Thank you for asking." Siesta thanked him. "Sorry for bumping into you. Normally, only the staff would be awake this early in the morning. My name is Siesta, Siesta of Tarbes" Siesta introduced herself.

"Its fine, Miss Siesta. If anything, it`s my fault. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice you around the corner." He waved off her apology. "I was on my infirmary to see if they have any potions for hangovers. My friend drank a little too much wine last night, and now she is suffering the aftereffects."

"Ah, Lady Hermione has several potions for that in the infirmary." She helpfully added.

"Many thanks, Miss Siesta. I will be on my way then." Joshua thanked her with a smile. Even though Siesta could not see it, she smiled back.

"No problem, Mr.?"

"You can call me Joshua." Joshua introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Joshua." Siesta smiled once again

"Feelings mutual, Miss Siesta. If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now. Goodbye, Miss Siesta." Joshua tried to leave only for Siesta to ask him another question.

"Sorry for taking your time, Mr. Joshua, but can you tell me what are you doing here in the Academy."Siesta asked curiously with a bit of suspicion

'She isn't going to leave me be unless she thinks I am a noble.' Joshua thought of a way to get her to leave him alone. It would a bit mean to scare to her off like that but Joshua was pressed for time right now. "I am currently staying here at the Academy with my charge. Professor Osmond offered us a place to stay after an unfortunate incident that left us quite a distant from our homeland." He explained.

'Staying here as a guest? An unfortunate incident that left us quite a distant from your homeland?' Siesta thought before she had a horrifying revelation. You see, yesterday she heard rumors of foreign nobility from the other side of the Rub `al Khali desert. Siesta had only heard bit and pieces of the rumor from her friends. From what she heard about the foreign nobles, she learned that they were young and powerful. She also learn that one of them was a beautiful girl with melodious voice and a smile so beautiful your heart will flutter, she heard that one from Jamie but she wasn't sure that one was completely true. The other noble, she had heard about was a man in a black cloak with no visible face. Now that she thought about, the man she is talking fits that description perfectly.

Y-You're one of the foreign nobles!" She could not help but to say one loudly. "Apologies, my lord, if I knew you were nobility, I won't have spoke so casually with you" Siesta apologized, once she realized she possibly offended the 'foreign noble'.

"It's quite alright, Miss Siesta. You didn't know." Joshua held a hand up in an effort to calm her down. However, his gesture only made Siesta double her efforts in apologizing. "Siesta, I have already forgiven you, so please stop apologizing." His words had finally reached her as Siesta finally stopped bowing in apology. Even though she stopped apologizing, Joshua could see that she was still tense. "You may go and continue your duty, Miss Siesta."

"Thank you for your mercy, my lord. Sorry to take up your time." Siesta tried to hurry down the hallway, only to trip over her dropped feather duster, unknowingly twisting her ankle as she fell.

"Are you okay, Siesta?" Joshua asked as he tried to help her up, silently casting **Observation** on her at the same time.

 **CHARACTER: Siesta**

 **OCCUPATION: Maid**

 **LEVEL: 5**

 **HP: 136/150**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **STRENGTH: 11**

 **ENDURANCE: 12**

 **AGILITY: 11**

 **INTELLIGENCE: 14**

 **WISDOM: 10**

 **CHARM: 15**

 **LUCK: 10**

 **Status: Sprained Ankle (moderate)**

"Its fine, my lord, I just tripped." Siesta tried to get up on her own, only to grasp her ankle in pain.

'She must have sprained her ankle badly, if she took that much damage. Better take her to the infirmary.' He thought as he lifted Siesta into his arms in a bridal carry, surprising her. "Let's get you to the infirmary, Siesta." Joshua said as he carried Siesta towards the infirmary.

"You don't have to do this, my lord. I can manage myself." She protested in his arms.

"Don't worry, Siesta." Joshua reassured her. "I am not the kind of person to leave someone injured without help."

"But my lo-"

"No buts, I am taking you to the infirmary with me and that's final."

Siesta opened her mouth to protest but couldn't think of anything to say to change his mind and relented. "Thank you, my lord. Y-you are very kind." She thanked him shyly.

"Really, it's nothing."

"Normally the nobility wouldn't help us commoners, my lord. They would just leave us to settle our own problem." Siesta explained, causing Joshua to frown a bit. Her statement reminded him just how most of nobility, even in this world, fail their most basic duty. The duty to protect the people, they rule over.

"It just shows me how much the nobility of this land neglect their people." Joshua stated calmly.

"What do you mean, my lord?" She asked, unsure what he meant by that.

"It is the duty of the nobility to govern the land and to protect its people. Without the commoners, who would plow the fields? Who would cook their meals every day? Wash their clothes? The nobility is nothing without the commoners who perform these important tasks every day. So please, don't sell yourself short, Siesta."

"Ah… T-Thank you, my lord." She thanked him with a small blush that went unnoticed by Joshua.

"You may call by my name, Siesta."

"Okay, my lor- I mean Lord Joshua." She corrected herself.

"*Sigh* It's a start, at least." Joshua sighed as he made his way to the infirmary with Siesta.

 **Tristain Academy Infirmary.**

Knocking on the door to the infirmary, Joshua waited for a response. Hearing nothing, he opened the door before calling out for a response. Hello? Is anybody here? We have somebody with a twisted ankle." Once again, there was no response. "Damn, nobodies here." He cursed as he carried Siesta inside.

"Maybe Lady Hermione is out having her breakfast, Lord Joshua. Breakfast is usually served by now." Siesta added helpfully.

"It's a possibility, Siesta. No matter, I will laid you on a bed while I search for something to help numb you pain." Joshua replied before laying Siesta on a nearby bed. Searching the nearby cabinets, Joshua used his **Observation** skill to sort the various types of medicine, only picking those with use to him.

 **[Hangover Remedy]**

 **[Created by Lady Hermione Ridder]**

 **[Remedy for hangover]**

 **[Cures Hangovers]**

'That will do nicely. Now is there anything I can use to help Siesta?' Joshua looked around, trying to find some sort of painkiller. Instead, a worn out book on a nearby desk caught his attention. Grabbing the book, a screen appeared.

 **This is a spell book,**

 **[Healing Waters]**

 **Do you want to learn this spell?**

 **Y/N**

'A healing spell. That's exactly what I need.' Joshua thought before pressing Y. Instantly after pressing the button, Joshua felt all the knowledge about healing water flow into his brain. "So that's how Jihan felt when he learned Yeon Hon Principle." He thought as a screen appeared.

 _ ***DING***_

 **You have learned a new spell!**

 **[Healing Waters] – Lvl. 1/100 (Active) – EXP: 0%** **– MP** **Cost: 50**

 **Description: An advanced water based spell used by mages with a water affinity to heal themselves or others. At lower levels, a water source is required.**

 **Effect: Restores 25 HP per minute. Stops bleeding and can remove bruising. An additional 10 MP for every minute the spell is active.**

 **You have gained a new status,**

 **[Affinity of Water] has been created.**

'Good, I have a healing spell. It's quite weak but it's better than nothing.' He thought as he looked through the stats of the spell. 'I also have a water affinity as well. I probably should buy some water related spells from the Multiverse market. Maybe, even a few for lighting spells as well.' While he was engrossed with his thoughts, Joshua had forgotten Siesta was still in the room and that she watched him absorb the book.

"Amazing." Siesta muttered quietly as she watched amazed by what she saw. She was watching Joshua search through the cabinets when she noticed him staring intently at one of Lady Hermione's old books. Her wonder turned into amazement, when the book he was holding, dissolve into shards of light before they were absorbed into him."L-lord Joshua." She called out, snapping Joshua out of his trance.

"Ah Siesta, sorry about that. I was just lost in my thoughts again. Let me see what I can do for your sprain." Joshua said as he walked over to her side. Placing his right hand above her sprain, he said quietly. " **Healing Waters** ". Water shot out from a nearby vase, wrapping itself around Siesta`s ankle before emanating a soft glow. Siesta felt her pain slowly disappear. After a minute has passed, the water stopped glowing and she no longer felt any pain. "It is done. Siesta, do you think you can walk now?" Joshua asked as he made the water return into the vase.

"I-I think so."

"Do you want my help, Siesta?" He offered.

"Yes, please."

"Give me your hand and gently lower your feet onto the floor, Siesta. Don't worry; I will catch you if you fall." He said gently as he offered his hand to her. Siesta took his hand gingerly and slowly lowered her feet onto the floor. Taking a few experimental steps, she was relieved to find her sprain was gone. Turning to face Joshua, She bowed to him.

"Thank you, Lord Joshua. Without your help, I wasn't sure if I could complete my duties today."

"Its fine, Siesta. It was my fault you got the sprain in the first place."

"Still, you have done so much for me." Siesta interjected. "You really are a kind person, Lord Joshua." She praised.

"I-"Joshua felt a bit awkward about his current situation. He feels that she is giving him too much praise. Sure, he was a nice person but he was no saint. There are times when he could be considered a cold-hearted person or sometimes even cruel, depending on the situation. However, he accepted her praise and decided to leave it as that. "Thank you for your kind words, Siesta. If you need any help, please come to me."

"Lord Joshua." Siesta was surprised with Joshua`s kind offer. "I am not sure, if I should be burdening you with such matters."

"Siesta, you have been through this. You are not a burden. If you ever need help, just come to me. I will help you." Joshua said strongly.

"T-thank you for your kindness, my lord." She looked up to him, blush on her face and admiration in her eyes.

'Well, this is getting awkward.' Joshua thought as he tried to think of a way to get Siesta to leave. "Don't you have other matters to attend to Siesta?" He reminded, smiling when he saw her stress out about her duties.

"Oh no, Madam Guinevere, is so going to kill me if I am late. I am supposed to help with preparing the dining hall for Chef Marteau. Oh no, oh no."

"Calm down, Siesta. You still have time if you go now." Joshua said, trying his best to keep himself from laughing.

"Yes, you are right. I can still make it. Please excuse me, Lord Joshua." She bowed once more before running out of the infirmary while Joshua just waved.

"Okay, I better get back to Sarah before she causes trouble." Joshua said as he made his way back to the guest rooms.

 **Guest Rooms,** **Tristain Magical Academy**

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE! HE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK BY NOW!" Sarah whined as she rolled around on the bed. Her pounding headache was getting worse by the minute and Joshua wasn't back yet. "When I find him, I am gonna to whip his Chinese ass till he gets a black one." Let it be known, Sarah is a bit of a racist. She was so engrossed with her ranting; she didn't hear the guest room door opening till it was too late.

"You gonna whip whose ass now?" She heard a voice directly behind her.

"AAAHHH." She fell off the bed in shock. Looking up from her position on the floor, she was greeted with the familiar sight of her hooded friend. "Ow, what the hell was that for?"She demanded while Joshua only shook his head in response before letting out a sigh.

"*Sigh* You really shouldn't complain. I got you some medicine for your hangover." He dangled a small vial of brown liquid in front of her. Sarah reached out to grab, only for Joshua raised the vial out of her reach.

"Hey, give me that."

"I will only give you the medicine if you can go one day without causing trouble for me." He conditioned.

"Never, you pervert!" Sarah instantly rejected his condition. "I want my revenge."

"I told you. I did not touch you. However, since you want your revenge. I believe you wouldn't need this then. If so, I will just keep it for future use." Joshua said smugly as he placed the vial in his inventory before he made his way to the door.

"W-wait, you perverted baka." She stopped him from leaving. "Fine, I will not cause you any trouble for today."

"And no revenge either." He added.

"WHAT! NO, FUCKING WAY!" She shouted before she held her head as a wave of pain shot through her head. "FINE, I WOULDN'T TAKE REVENGE EITHER! NOW, GIVE THAT VIAL!" She caved in when her headache gotten worse.

"I win this round." Joshua said smugly before he reached into his inventory for the medicine before tossing it to Sarah who caught it and proceeded to down the entire vial in one gulp.

"Bleh, It tastes horrible." She complained but she could feel the medicine instantly take effect. Her headache was gone and she could plan her revenge. Well she would have if Joshua didn't stopped her there.

"If you go back on your word Sarah, I will put in a protected space and leave you in there for several hours with absolutely nothing to do." He threatened.

This caused her to freeze up. Joshua was a person who keeps his promises. Now this included his threats as well. If Joshua made a promise or a threat, he will fulfill it. Sarah learned this the hard way several times. "H-Hai" She complied nervously.

"Good. Now I believe you should go have some breakfast. I bet you are hungry and you do need to rehydrate yourself. Your hangover may be gone but your body needs the water. Just because we are Gamers, does not mean we shouldn't take care of our bodies." He advised Sarah, who agreed with him.

"Okay, but don't touch my stuff while I am gone." Sarah said as she removed some of her luggage from her inventory.

"Why do you have some many bags?" Joshua asked curiously. Sarah easily brought twice as much luggage as he did.\

"Oh, It's some of my favorite animes." She answered nonchalantly 

"Really? You brought anime with you. You couldn't leave your Naruto and eechi behind?" He questioned in a deadpan tone.

"No."

"*Sigh* Just go have your breakfast." Joshua shooed her off.

"Alright, I will see you later, hentai." She teased before leaving the room with a skip in her step. Obviously, she is feeling a lot better after the medicine.

"Finally, she's gone." Joshua sighed in relief as he collapsed unto his chair. "And just in time too. My shipment is about to arrive." He noted as he look at his watch. His package was schedule to arrive at 9:15 A.M., it will arrive in about 5 minutes. "I wonder how they are going send it though." Minutes later, Joshua felt energy gathering above him. Looking up, he saw a blue portal opening above him before a crate dropped out. "Shit." He cursed as he got up from his chair. Catching the heavy crate with his hands alone would have broken his arms but with his current strength stats, Joshua felt his knees buckle a little because of its weight but caught it nonetheless. "Damn, this thing is heavy." He commented as he set the crate down on the floor. Opening the crate, Joshua peeked inside to see if his order is correct. "Whew, everything is here." He sighed in relief, pleased to see his order is correct and in perfect condition.

"Let's see those weapons." Joshua said as he reached into the crate. From the crate, he pulled out two AR-15 Assault rifles that came with 4x30 scopes and a flashlight/red laser sight attachment, a Spas-12 shotgun and a black custom M1911 pistol with a silencer and laser sight. As well as several boxes of ammunition, enough for each of the guns he brought. Putting the guns aside, he reached into crate to retrieve two black bulletproof tactical vests. The vest were designed look visually similar to a Swat team`s tactical vest, however the vests that Joshua brought were far more protective and durable. A multiverse company that goes by the name of M.A.M. (Multidimensional Armor Manufacturer) made these vests. The company specializes in manufacturing various types of armor, ranging from medieval knight armor to modern day ballistic vest. They were also known for enchanting their armor with various spells to improve protection and durability. However, their armor is extremely expensive; easily ten times the price of a regular bulletproof vest but well worth it.

Placing the guns, ammo and armor into his inventory, he reached in deeper to retrieve the spell books he brought. From the crate, Joshua brought out a small stack of books. The first book was a spell book of **Iron Skin**. The second was a spell book of **Giant`s strength**. The third was a spell book of **Concealment.** The last book was a spell book of **Life Drain**.He brought these books specifically to counter the Halkeginias. The **Iron Skin** spell for protection, **Giant`s strength** for damage, **Concealment** for stealth and **Life Drain** for emergencies, each of these spell would certainly be put to good use. "I spent a lot of money on these spells, better make use of them." Joshua said as he grabs Iron Skin, Flight and Presence Concealment books but keeps the Life Drain in his inventory. "I will learn Life Drain later. I need to practice these three first." He said as a screen appeared asking him if he wanted to learn these book. Clicking yes, the books dissolved into light shards and were absorbed into him.

 _ ***DING***_

 **You have learned three new spells!**

 **[Iron Skin] – Lvl. 1/100 (Active) – EXP: 0%** **– MP** **Cost: 125**

 **Description: A magic of unknown origins, it appeared some time during the dark ages and is now a common defense spell among Mages. This spell hardens the user skin, making it as tough as iron but still maintain its flexibility, preventing any restriction in movement. Iron skin however can only harden the skin; the user is still at risk of internal damage.**

 **Effect: Hardens user`s skin, making it as tough as iron.**

 **Duration: 30 minutes**

 **[Giant`s strength] – Lvl. 1/100 (Active) – EXP: 0%** **– MP** **Cost: 60**

 **Description: A magic originating from Ancient Europe, this spell uses magic to increase the user`s muscle power by temporary granting the user the strength of a giant.**

 **Effect: Strength + 30**

 **Duration: 30 minutes**

 **[Concealment] – Lvl. 1/100 (Active & Passive) – EXP: 0%** **– MP** **Cost: 100**

 **Description: A magic that has existed since ancient times, the spell cloaks the user in a veil of magical energy, effectively making the user invisible. The spell however does not conceal the user`s presence and can be detected by sensory types. The higher the skill, the more effective the concealment will be.**

 **Effect: Grants the user invisibility. 25 MP is used for every minute the spell is active.**

'Hmm… I should test these skills in the Zombie I.D. I need to test how effective they are.' Joshua thought as he looked through the new skills. **"I.D. Creation: Zombie"** He said as he gathered mana in his before releasing it into the air, creating a protected space around him. "Now, all I need is a zombie." He said looking around for a zombie but no zombies spawned in the guest rooms. Therefore, he left guest rooms in search for zombies, after a few minutes of walking around the hallways of the academy. He heard the familiar groans and moans of zombies around the corner. 'Found them.' He thought as he pulled out the M1911 from his inventory. 'Let's see how effective concealment is. **Concealment'** Cloaking himself with the concealment spell, he peeked around the corner to see six zombies roaming around in the hallway. Seeing that the zombies hadn't noticed him yet, he walked up to one of them to see if the zombie can sense him. He stood in front of it, waiting for it to try biting him. A few minutes later, the zombie still hasn't noticed him. He decided to kill it with the M1911. 'How health does this zombie have? **Observation'**

 **Zombie LVL: 10**

 **HP: 1200/1200**

 **MP: 0**

 **Description: An undead creature created through the reanimation of a human corpse. Zombies feed on the living and are slow but strong and durable.**

'A classic zombie, it should die easily with a headshot.' He thought before dismissing concealment. The zombie let out an 'Uhh' when it noticed Joshua standing in front of it with the M1911 inches away from its face.

 ***POW!* Critical Hit**

A second later, the zombie fell to the floor with a hole between the eyes. The body laid there for a few seconds before dissipating, leaving a few coins.

 **[400 XP received]**

"Easy kill." He commented before he heard more groans, the sound from his silenced M1911 attracted the remaining zombies to him. Contrary to popular belief, a silenced weapon is not actually silent. Silencers and suppressors can only suppress some of the noise a gun generates when fired. "Movies make these things seemed so quiet." Joshua said casually before taking aim at the remaining zombies.

 ***POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!* Critical Hit x5**

With five headshots, the zombies went down before they could even get ten feet of Joshua. Their bodies dissipated, leaving behind some coins, teeth and bones

 **[2,000 XP received]**

"Way too easy." He said as he picked up the loot. Before continuing, Joshua remembered to check his clip. In first person shooters, a player can just change between clips without wasting any ammunition. In real life, this does not apply so he must take note of the amount of bullets he has left in a clip before discarding them. "Two shots left." He noted before continuing down the hallway. Rounding around a corner, he came face to face with a mob of zombies. "I didn't expect to find this many at once. Gonna need more firepower." Pulling out a AR-15 from his inventory, he set his rifle to single shot before opening fire at the mob. The mob, hearing the gunfire, began moving towards him while Joshua carefully aimed his shots so he wouldn't waste any ammo. With the zombies' sluggish movements, He easily killed about three quarters of the mob before his rifle ran out of ammo. "Damn, I am out. Oh well, there couldn't a better time to test my other spells. **Iron Skin! Giant`s strength!** " He felt his skin harden and power flow through his body as the spells activated. One zombie got close enough to take a bite out of Joshua. Blocking the bite with his arm, Joshua felt the zombie bite but no pain. The iron skin spell not only prevented the bite for damaging him, it also broke the zombie teeth.

'Great spell, now let's test Giant`s strength **.** ' He thought before he grabbed the zombie by the neck with his free hand and held it within arm length. The zombie struggled futilely as it tried to attack him but Joshua held it firmly in place. "It's amazing how strong this spell makes me." He commented. Deciding to test his new strength further, he began squeezing. The zombie let out a choke as Joshua started crushing its neck; it wasn't long before its neck gave way.

 ***CRACK***

"It broke." He stated dryly before dropping the body, allowing it to dissipate "I have to be careful when I am using Giant`s strength. Or else I might accidently kill somebody." He said to himself before focusing his attention on the remaining zombies. "Okay, I have about 245 zombie left in this I.D. *Sigh* Oh well, I better get started. I am not wasting this chance to gain some levels." He sighed as he prepared himself to kill the remaining zombies.

 **(Sarah`s POV)**

While Joshua was killing zombies in his I.D, Sarah made her way towards the Alvis Dining hall for breakfast. 'Fucking hell, where the hell is the kitchen.' She wondered as she strolled through the halls of the academy. 'Uuuaaah, I wish I had a flying spell so then I could just float to the kitchen. And I wouldn't have to wa- Oof!' She was interrupted when a girl bumped into her. Like Joshua, Sarah`s strength stats were greater than the girl who bumped into her. Because of this, Sarah easily knocked the girl over. "Hey, watch where you are going, you bru- Lady Hellsing? Forgive me; I didn't realize it was you." The girl complained rudely before immediately apologizing the moment she noticed who she had bumped into. Sarah looked down to see the familiar pink hair of Louise, apologizing to her. Next to Louise was her familiar, Saito Hiraga. Saito was watching quietly, he probably wondering what with Louise all of a sudden. One minute she was about to insult the girl and the next, she was apologizing.

*Sigh* Sarah sighed quietly. While Sarah was annoyed with Louise, she decided that she wanted to eat something first. "It's okay, I forgive you. Can you lead me to the Dining Hall; I am still quite unfamiliar with the Academy." Sarah said with smile.

"O-of course, Lady Hellsing. We were just on our way to the dining hall." Louise responded.

"Lead the way, please."

"The dining hall is this way, Lady Hellsing." Louise walked ahead with Saito to lead Sarah towards the dining hall. Sarah followed shortly behind them. As they were walking, Saito decided to ask Louise a question to something that was bugging him.

"Hey Louise, I have a question." Saito asked.

"*Sigh* What is it, familiar." She replied tiredly, it has been a bad day for her, first she has a disobedient familiar and then she almost insulted Lady Hellsing.

"Who`s the girl following us?"

"She is Sarah Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. A foreign noble from the Sanc Kingdom, certain circumstances forced her and her retainer to remain here at the academy for the time being." She explained quietly.

"Sanc Kingdom? I never heard of it" Saito questioned, he never heard of the Sanc Kingdom. It certainly wasn't a country in his world, so he is assuming it's a country in this world.

"Apparently, it's located in the mountains, north of Rub al Khali. I wouldn't be surprised if commoner like you never heard of it."

"Hey, can you stop calling me that. My name is Saito, Hiraga Saito, not familiar or commoner. He said indignantly.

"You are a commoner and my familiar, I will call you whatever I see fit."

"Why you. I ought to sma-" Saito began but was interrupted by Sarah.

"Stop arguing with naïve people." Sarah interrupted sternly. These two were getting on her nerves. All she wanted was to get to the dining hall for some much needed food instead; she gets to see these two idiots bicker. While it has been fun, watching them argue over some trivial as a name, she was hungry. "Arguing with naïve people will only waste time."

"See, familiar even Lady Hellsing agreed with me." Louise boasted.

"I am referring to you, Louise."

"W-what? Excuse me, Lady Hellsing. But i am pretty sure, that my familiar is naive not me." Louise replied, a bit shocked that Sarah supported her disobedient familiar.

"You`re both naïve. In addition, please don't call him familiar. He is still a human like you; please refer him by his name, Saito."

"We, nobility are taught from a young age on how to govern the land, to manage finances and to protect Tristain. Commoners like him, can't even read or write for that matter. Not only that, he tried to run away."

"Yes, while that may be true, Louise. You are naive because you never once considered his feelings on the matter."

"Hmph, why do I should I care about my familiar feelings? What good would that be?"

"Simply, you are nothing without a commoner like him." Sarah said evenly, shocking Louise. While Saito was on the side, silently celebrating the fact that somebody is putting this bratty girl in her place

"What do you mean by that?" Louise asked unsure by what Sarah meant.

"The nobility depends on the commoners, Louise. Without the commoners, nobility would not survive. Tell me Louise, do you know how to plow the fields? Do you know how to cook? Wash clothes?" Sarah challenged Louise who tried to come up with a response. 'Damn, that sounds something that hentai would to say.' Sarah thought.

 **(Meanwhile, within the Zombie I.D)**

Joshua was using Iron skin and Giant`s strength to kill zombies. He wanted to save ammunition so he was relying on his spells for the rest of the I.D. Right now, he was behind a large horde of zombies, who has not noticed his presence. 'What's with zombies and their love for being in groups? It`s better if i kill them quietly.' Joshua thought as he activated concealment. As he crept towards a small group of zombies, he suddenly sneezed, causing him to lose his concentration and his concealment. His sneeze also alerted the entire horde of zombie, who are now, converging on his position. 'Damn, why now." He cursed as he slammed a zombie head into a wall, killing it. He kicked the next zombie hard enough to decapitate it before he broke the neck of another. "If somebody was talking about me. I hope whoever you are prepared for the consequences cause if I find you. YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Joshua cursed as the horde swarmed him.

 **(Back with Sarah)**

As Louise failed to refute Sarah`s statement. Sarah felt a chill go down her spine. 'What the fuck was that chill. I think I getting a fever, thanks to that hentai.' She thought as she decided to end this conversation. "What I am trying to say, is in the end. Nobility and commoners, we are both humans in the end of the day. So treat them with respect that they deserve. Imagine if you were suddenly taken away from your home and made into a servant to someone who doesn't care what happens to you, Louise. Can you imagine how it must feel for Saito?" Sarah asked Louise,

"I understand."

"Heh, heh." Saito chuckled before he was silenced by a glare from Sarah.

"And you, Mr. Saito, shouldn't be causing trouble for Louise here. In this land, nobility run the country so you had better learn to keep you head down if I were you unless you want trouble to come barging through your doors at night. Understand?" Sarah warned Saito, who nodded quietly.

"Good. Now let's get going." Sarah continued walking with Louise and Saito in tow.

 **{Sometime later}**

"I feel so much better now." Sarah chirped happily. After Louise led Sarah and Saito to the Alvis Dining Hall, Sarah enjoyed a fulfilling breakfast consisting of meatloaf, freshly baked bread, sliced fruits and a refreshing glass of wine. Louise sat besides her, eating a similar breakfast while Saito sat on the floor, eating a piece of bread. "Normally, even the staff eat better meals than what you are eating, Saito." Sarah stated as she continued eating her breakfast.

"What? Please, you're just joking right?" Saito looked up to Louise who was quietly eating.

"No, she isn't joking with you, Familiar. The staff was busy preparing breakfast and didn't have to time to prepare a meal for you. So bread will all you get, besides you should take this your punishment for running away last night." Louise replied as she wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"This is so unfair." Saito said with tears in his eyes.

Seeing the tears in Saito`s eyes, made Sarah feel a little bad for Saito. Therefore, she decided to give him some food. Sarah finished her breakfast and got up from her chair, taking her uneaten slice of strawberry shortcake with her.

"Lady Hellsing?" Louise asked as she watched Sarah got up from the table and lay a slice of cake on Saito`s plate.

"Louise, you don't mind if I give your familiar my strawberry shortcake do you? It would be a shame to waste such a nice cake." Sarah asked Louise with a kind smile.

"Of course not, please go ahead." Louise said smiled back before turning to Saito. "Be thankful for Lady`s Hellsing kindness, familiar."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Thanks for the cake." Saito thanked Sarah before stuffing the cake into his mouth. "Hey, this is really good."

"You`re welcome, I hope you enjoyed it." She said with smile, getting a blush from Saito. "I am going to take my leave now, Louise, Saito. I hope you two have pleasant day." Sarah waved goodbye before she left the dining hall. 'Now, where the fuck is the library?' Sarah thought as she wandered the hall of the academy. 'Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I have a map. **MAP!** ' She mentally commanded before a screen with a map of the academy appeared. 'There it is. It's down the corridor, to the left.' She noted before making her way to the library.

 **Academy Library,** **Tristain Magical Academy** **– A few minutes later**

"Found it." She said as she entered the library. 'Now, where is that old man that runs this place?' She questioned as she looked around for the Librarian. Sarah assumes that the librarian is an old man or woman because her past experiences with libraries. In her hometown, senior citizens usually ran all the libraries. So she was expecting a old man or woman to offer her help. As Sarah browsed the library, she didn't notice the Liberian sitting behind a deck. The librarian was a woman in her mid- twenties, She was about 5'5" ft, slightly taller than Sarah. She had brown hair tied into a bun, brown eyes behind a pair of big round reading glasses. The librarian was watching Sarah, who was still browsing the library, with interest. She had heard rumors that Miss Vallière had summoned two foreign nobles and a commoner during the Springtime Summoning Ritual. 'She doesn't look like one of the academy students. She could be one of the foreign nobles." The librarian thought before she called out to Sarah.

Good morning Miss, what brings you to my humble library today? The librarian greeted Sarah with a smile.

Sarah turned to face the librarian and was shocked to find out that the librarian is a woman. 'Well, damn. The librarian is a young woman.' Sarah noted as she checked the woman out. 'Oh, well I better ask her if she has any spell books in the library.' She thought before she answered. "Good morning, ma`am. I was hoping you would have any old spell books you want to get rid of." Sarah asked politely. The librarian looked at Sarah curiously; this was not a common request made, in fact, it is the first time she has ever heard of a request like this. "May I ask why do you want them for? You could just borrow some books from our wide selection." The librarian asked curiously.

'Why must these people ask so many questions?' Sarah thought angrily but she kept a smile on her face not to rouse any suspicion. 'Should I just tell her that I could learn magic by absorbing the books? It's too much trouble just to get some books if I have to make up something convoluted.' She thought before she decided on a half-truth.

"In my homeland, we have a spell that allows us to learn spell instantly." Sarah explained, peaking the librarian`s interest. "Does a spell like that truly exist in your homeland, Miss?" Librarian asked skeptically, unsure whether to believe Sarah or not.

"Sarah, Sarah Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing" Sarah bowed politely before she answered the librarian`s question. "Such a spell does exist although we can't use the spell very often." She said without a hint of hesitation

"That's quite amazing; your people must have made great advancements in magic, Miss Hellsing." The librarian complimented.

"Thank you, ma`am. My homeland may be small compared to other countries but my people make up for that weakness by being one the most magically advanced countries east of the Rub` ah Khali." Sarah boasted proudly, though truthfully she was just making it up as she goes along. She was glad her **Convincing Aura** and high charm stats were making her lie much more believable. Normally, she would have cracked if somebody pressured her enough for the truth but her charm stats is making it much easier for her to lie under pressure.

"That's good to know, Miss Hellsing although I still don't see why you need the old books when you could borrow a few books from our selection and learn the spells from there." The Librarian stated, questioning the need for dusty old books when she can use the newer books.

"The reason why we can't use the spell often is because whenever we use the spell to learn, it consumes the entire book." Sarah explained to the librarian.

"I see, that would explain why you are looking for old books." The librarian, nodded in understanding "Hmm… I may have some old books lying around. I`ll be right back, Miss Hellsing." The librarian said to Sarah before she left her desk for a few minutes. A few minutes later, she came back with a black book in her hand. The Librarian dusted the book a bit before handing it over to Sarah. The moment, Sarah touched the book, a familiar screen pop up.

 **This is a spell book,**

 **[Basic Magic for beginners]**

 **Do you want to learn its spells?**

 **Y/N**

Sarah looked up to the book to the librarian. "How much for the book?" She asked.

"I giving you the book for free, Miss Hellsing." The Librarian smiled.

"Are you sure I can use this book." Sarah asked one more time, unsure whether the Librarian was playing a joke on her or something.

"Go ahead, Miss Hellsing. The book is just a old beginner's book. We used to give them out to our first years but a new beginner`s book was made recently and the old ones are kept in the storage for emergencies.

"If you say so, thank you for the book." Sarah thanked before pressing Y. Immediately, the book in her hand, dissolve into shards of light before being absorbed. All while the Librarian watched her in awe, recording what she was seeing in a little journal. "Amazing." She said quietly.

 _ ***DING***_

 **You have learned several new spells!**

 **[Fireball] – Lvl. 1/100 (Active) – EXP: 0%** **–** **DMG: 50** **– MP** **Cost: 25**

 **Description: Basic fire manipulation spell, used by mages for offensive purposes**

 **[Water bolt] – Lvl. 1/100 (Active) – EXP: 0%** **–** **DMG: 30** **– MP** **Cost: 10**

 **Description: A water based spell used by mages with a water affinity to defend the user. At lower levels, a water source is required.**

 **[Far sight] – Lvl. 1/100 (Active) – EXP: 0%** **– MP** **Cost: 25**

 **Description: Basic Wind Manipulation spell, used commonly by mages to see long distances by manipulating the wind spirits to grant sight.**

 **Effect: Increase the user`s sight up to a maximum of 2 kilometers. An additional 10 MP for every minute the spell is active.**

 **[Levitation] – Lvl. 1/100 (Active) – EXP: 0%** **– MP** **Cost: 25**

 **Description: Basic Wind Manipulation spell, used commonly by mages to lift themselves or a desired object.**

 **Effect: Allows the user to levitate the user or a desired object up to 500 meters from the ground. An additional 10 MP for every minute the spell is active.**

 **[Move Earth] – Lvl. 1/100 (Active) – EXP: 0%** **– MP** **Cost: Varies**

 **Description: Basic Earth manipulation spell, used commonly by mages to change the landscape around them according their desire.**

 **Effect: Allows the user to control the earth around the user. 1 kg of soil for 10 Mp for a minute**

 **You have gained new statuses,**

 **[Affinity of Earth], [Affinity of Fire], [Affinity of Water], [Affinity of Wind] has been created.**

'That feels weird but it beats studying'. Sarah thought as she sorted the information she learned. 'Let's see if it works. **Fireball!'** Sarah casted as she raised her hand. A fireball the size of a baseball formed on her open hand. Satisfied with the result, she canceled the spell, allowing the fireball to wade. 'I am an Avatar now.' Sarah joked internally before she turned to the Librarian and bowed. "Thank you, Miss Librarian."

"You are welcome, Miss Hellsing. I had a great time to talking with you." She smiled at Sarah`s politeness. "Oh dear, how forgetful of me. I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Annabelle Griffin but you may call me, Miss Belle.

"Miss Belle, huh? Your name sounds familiar."

"Does it now? My father used to tell me that he named after a character in a storybook."

"What story was it?"

"Hmm, I actually can`t remember what the name of the book was. I remember it was about a girl named Belle who fell in love with a prince who was cursed to look like a monster."

"…. I think I have leave, Miss Belle. Thanks again for the book."

"Oh, no worries, Miss Hellsing. Please, go on ahead. If you like, you can always drop by the library. I may have a book you can use the next time around. Have a good day." Miss Belle waved goodbye to Sarah, who returned the wave. After waiting a few minutes to ensure no one was around, she went through what she learned in her journal. "A spell that allows the user to learn other spells? An amazing find indeed." Miss Belle said to herself. "I better report this."

 **{TIMESKIP} (1 hour later)  
**

"DAMN YOU, JOSHUA! OPEN UP!" Sarah screamed and raged as she banged on their room door. After she left the library, she remembered that she was supposed to have classes today but didn't get a schedule from Mr. Colbert yesterday. After freaking out a little, she managed to ask a second-year student for the class schedule. Only to learn, that all second-year students (Including her) have the day off to bond with their familiars. Seeing she had no classes today, she decided to return to their room. The only problem was that she didn't have the key to room and Joshua is either asleep or he left the room. After a few more tries to call for Joshua, she finally relented. "Damn, he`s not there. Now what am I am supposed to do now." She pondered as she started to pace around before she had an idea.

"Wait, I have still my anime and manga with me." She remembered before taking her manga from her inventory. "I will just wait for him until comes back." She decided as she made her way to one of the courtyards. If she had stayed a few more minutes, she would have seen a bloody Joshua exit his **I.D** a few minutes later.

"Damn, those zombies." He cursed as he limped to the door before opening it. Once inside, he sat down on his chair before booting up him laptop. "I`m bringing a sword with me the next time, I go in there." He complained. Shortly Joshua was swarmed by the horde; he tried to use the combi-stick he got from the predator, only for it to get stuck in the horde. This left him to nothing but his fist and spells but the sound of fighting attracted the remaining zombies within the **I.D.** After an hour of fighting, he finally defeated the remaining zombies but he lost a significant amount of his health and mana.

" **Status"** Joshua casted as he lay back on his chair, taking out some chips from his inventory to help regain some health.

 **CHARACTER: Joshua S.**

 **OCCUPATION: The Gamer**

 **LEVEL: 17 Next. LVL: 53.25%**

 **TITLE: Young Chef**

 **ALIGMENT: Neutral**

 **AFFILIATION: Envoys of Gaia**

 **HP: 355/605**

 **MP: 405/955**

 **STRENGTH: 22**

 **ENDURANCE: 19**

 **AGILITY: 25**

 **INTELLIGENCE: 33**

 **WISDOM: 15**

 **CHARM: 14**

 **LUCK: 6**

 **POINTS: 35**

 **Currency: 400 Écu**

One thing, he noticed when he entered this world, was that his money has been converted to the local currency.Écu or crown was the currency here in Tristain. It was a gold coin with the symbol of the Tristain Royal Family engraved into the coin. When he compared the Écu in his world and the Écu that Tristain uses, he found the Écu that they use had a much weaker buying power then his world`s Écu, but he wasn't complaining. Money is money after all. No matter what universe or reality you are in, money is always important. His $5,000 was converted to 200 **Écu** and he made another 200 **Écu** from the zombies he killed within the **I.D.** He also collected a few bags` worth of zombie teeth, bones and a few spirit shards. "It was still worth while even if I got swarmed a bit." Joshua told himself as he looked through his inventory. He leaned back into the chair for a short nap when suddenly.

*BANG**BANG**BANG*

Someone started banging on his door. "What now?" He sighed tiredly as he got up from his chair. Before he opened the door, he sent his laptop back into his inventory. He didn't want anyone in this world to see his laptop, especially Saito. Opening his door, he was surprised to see Siesta was the one banging on his door. "Hmm, do you need something Siesta?" He asked calmly.

"*Huff* I need *puff* help, Lord Joshua." Siesta puffed out tiredly, obviously she ran to the guest room in a hurry, so it was probably important.

Seeing she was out of breath, Joshua pulled out a bottle of water for Siesta to drink. "Drink this, Siesta. Then you can tell me what happened." Joshua told Siesta as he handed the bottle to her. Siesta graciously took the bottle and started chugging the water. After she finished the water, she took a moment to catch her breath.

"Okay, now tell me what happened." Joshua finally asked while she took a moment to catch her breath.

"Mr. Saito was challenged to a duel by Lord Guiche!" Siesta explained to Joshua quickly.

"Saito? Isn't that Miss Vallière`s familiar."

"Yes, Lord Joshua. Mr. Saito is fighting Lord Guiche right now in Vestri Court as we speak. Please help stop the fight, Lord Joshua." She pleaded to Joshua

'This is troublesome. I rather not get involved with Saito considering his stupidity and also there is also the possibility he might discover that Sarah and I are from a different world.' Joshua thought as he considered the pros and cons for getting involved but he would worry about that later. He promised to help her so he will keep it. "Alright, then let's get moving. The more time we waste on idle chat, the worse someone is getting hurt. Let's go." Joshua told Siesta who glad someone coming to help her new friend.

"Thank you, Lord Joshua." Siesta thanked him as they ran to the yard.

"Is that anything else I should know?" He asked Siesta, just in case anything happen that isn't part of the story

"Miss Hellsing went to try and help Mr. Saito.

"WHAT!"


End file.
